His Grounder Princess
by texasproudtexasstrong
Summary: A grounder princess named Clarke and a rebel leader named Bellamy. They fall in love, but at what cost? Being on the verge of war will be a huge obstacle for the two lovers. Will there be peace between the grounders and the mysterious people of the sky? And what will happen when the rest of the Ark comes down? AU Bellamy/Clarke pairing. Characters will be OOC, and will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys ok so this is my first EVER Bellarke fic. Most of you on tumblr know me as captain-hook-is-emmas-lobster. went ahead and started this fic. I promised myself I wouldn't get myself into this again but the Bellarke feels are just too much.**

**But anyways before you guys read on I want to let you on a little of the back story so that yall won't be too confused. Ok so this WILL be an AU and the characters will be ooc. Cause well they'll be living different situations than on the show. In this fic. Bellamy is the ONLY leader of The 100. And Clarke well Clarke is a princess...of the Ground. Her father is the king and she has an older sister. Oh and this story WILL be rated M for later chapters. And this fic will be mostly going between Bellamy and Clarke's POV. And fyi I'm not a professional so forgive me for my grammatical errors.**

**The main pairing will be Bellamy/Clarke. Their sadly wont be and Lincoln/Octavia, I like her with Jasper better. Anyways this fic will start off from ep. 9. But I'm obviously putting my own twist to things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 100 OR THE CHARACTERS. I SIMPLY OWN MY OWN IMAGINATION.**

BPOV:

Bellamy was sitting down on a broken log, resting. The entire camp had been up and moving trying to get the wall up before sunset. In the past week there had been at least three grounder attacks. He was their leader, the person they all looked up to, yet he had so much to carry on those strong shoulders. He came down to protect his sister, but now he was burdened with the care of 100 juvenile delinquents.

Not exactly what he had signed up for. Being the oldest of those 100 had its draw backs. He couldn't complain though. His sister needed to see him carry on those burdens without complaints; he needed to be strong for her.

The sun was setting behind the tall trees of the forest, creating shapes on the ground with the last light of the day. Bellamy just sat there looking out at the teenagers working around him. They started off with 100 people. Two died in the landing, three from the acid fog, and five from the grounders. There were now 90 teens down here.

He had to find a way to keep them all safe. Even after finding the machine guns, they weren't exactly out of the raging waters. Only three, including himself of the 90 knew how to use a gun. Bellamy dragged his hand down his face in frustration. People were starting to ask questions, starting to worry. He couldn't have chaos in the camp. He was the only leader he couldn't handle 90 scared teens all at once.

"Bellamy!?" his train of thought was disrupted by Finn.

He turned around still sitting on the log and looked up at Finn. Kid looked scared, terrified actually. He looked like he had just run a mile, breathing heavily and hands on his knees. "What is it?" Bellamy asked a little worried.

"Groun,,,,, grounder." Finn said trying to regain his breathing.

Bellamy suddenly stood up from the log. He stalked up to Finn and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Where?" He spoke dangerously.

Finn, pulled himself away from Bellamy. "No, he's here in peace or so he says." Finn said.

"In peace?"

"Yeah, he said his name is Lincoln. He showed up at the gate of the wall, demanding that I go retrieve my leader. He says his King sent him as a type of emissary."

"Wait? What the fuck? They can talk?"

Finn laughed a little at his leaders' bewilderment, but then Bellamy quickly snapped his neck and gave him a death glare. Finn choked trying to suppress his laugh. "Ummm yeah i guess they can. I don't know dude, just go talk to this guy. He seems like he did come in peace."

"Ok, but bring Miller with you. Take the guns and hide behind the wall just in case."

Bellamy's leader mask was on, his voice low and demanding.

"Ok." Finn simply replied.

It was now dark, the last light of the day gone. The only thing left was the sound of crickets singing in the trees and the stars above. Only the torches around the camp lighting the area around him.

Bellamy quickly walked up to the gates of the wall and opened them. There he saw the grounder named Lincoln waiting for him. He walked up to the grounder and turned to the teen holding the gate open. He gave him the signal to close it, but before turning he saw Miller and Finn perched up on the wall hiding behind it with the guns in their hands.

He faced the grounder, he was the same height. "What is it that you want...Lincoln is it?" Bellamy asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

"My King has sent me here to set up a meeting." The grounder spoke, his voice was low and rough. He was dressed in what seemed to be their traditional hunting clothes. He was well armed and tattoos all over.

Bellamy bit his bottom lip, measuring the grounder. "Your King huh? Well when does he want to meet up?" Bellamy asked calm yet hard.

"Tomorrow, he wants to make peace with you and your people." Lincoln replied, just as stoically.

This was it, Bellamy thought. He needed to make sure he brought peace between the grounders; this was to make sure his sister's safety and that of the others.

"Ok tell your King I will meet him tomorrow, but I'm bringing two people."

Lincoln gave him a nod and walked off into the darkness of the forest.

Bellamy stayed put for a few minutes, still looking out in the direction the grounder had disappeared through. He gave one final glance and turned to the wall surrounding the camp and walked in through the gate.

Finn and Miller appeared in front of him right as he entered. "So what did the grounder want?" Finn asked him.

Bellamy once again crossed his arms and looked at his two backups. "Apparently their leader wants to meet up tomorrow."

"What for?" Miller asked.

"Well they want peace. We need to go to ensure that not another person in this camp dies from another grounder attack. Tomorrow we head out at dawn, and bring the guns."

"Do you think that's such a great idea?" Finn asked.

Bellamy was suddenly in his face. "I don't care what you think is a good idea or not, you'll bring them cause I say so,I may want peace but you never know. These things can go south quick." Bellamy whispered dangerously.

"Yeah ok. Sorry." Finn replied.

"One question, who are you leaving in charge?" Miller asked.

"I'll leave my sister, Raven and Jasper in charge." Bellamy looked at his backups. "Now any more questions?"

"No." they both answered in sync.

Bellamy turned to the rest of the camp, who were at the moment eating their rations. "Listen up everyone." He saw his sister in the corner of his eye, sitting next to Jasper eating. He gave her a small smile and continued to look at the other 90 kids. "Tomorrow I'm leaving for the day, and Jasper, Octavia and Raven are in charge so you all better listen to them."

Without another word Bellamy turned and walked to his tent, trying to will himself to sleep, tomorrow would be a long ass day.

CPOV:

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?" Clarke turned to look at her older sister Anya. She looked into the same green eyes. Her sister was gorgeous she had their fathers cheekbones and brown hair. Whereas Clarke, had her mother's blonde locks, and her cheekbones weren't as defined.

"Father is asking for us."

"Ok, I'll be there shortly. Do you know what he wants?" Clarke asked.

"No, and it's best you don't question him like you always do...got it?" Anya spoke with a condescending attitude.

"Look, just because I don't agree with some of father's rules doesn't mean I'm a bad person Anya. So please stop treating me as some kind of traitor." Clarke replied defensively.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok, whatever." Then she walked out of Clarke's tent.

Clarke sighed. Ever since their mother died Anya has always been really tough on her. Clarke was so much like her mother, she was a free spirit. She loved hunting and wondering around the woods at night. Her father King Lisinius, was a fair yet demanding man.

He loved his daughters, but he had a very strange way of showing it. Anya adored their father. She looked up to him and respected him. Not like Clarke didn't, but ever since that strange ship landed on the planet her father's rules and way of dealing with those...aliens have created a rift between the small royal family.

Clarke didn't agree with them, they wanted to wipe out the strange people that landed on Earth. She on the other hand wanted to learn from them, where did they come from? Why did they land here?

Her train of thought was interrupted when one of her father's soldiers opened the flap of her tent. "Princess, your father requests of your presence."

"Crap! I completely forgot I'm coming." Clarke hurried out of her tent, she must have been thinking for a while. She ran towards the large tent in the middle of their village, which had two guards perched up at the entrance.

She walked in and saw Anya and her father talking, more like arguing. Clarke cleared her throat trying to get their attention. "Ahhh my little Clarke." Her father said, coming up in front of her and kissing her on the cheek.

"You requested Anya and my presence father?"

She looked at her father. He looked like a King, with his tribal tattoos and long mustache. He was a strong man. When people stood in his presence he demanded respect, he projected authority. Only the men were allowed to wear the symbols of their people. And her father being the King of all tribes wore all 12 of those symbols. There were 12 tribes in the state of Virginia, where the only survivors of the Great War lived. Their ancestors had created 12 tribes to create order with one leader to rule them all.

Once again her train of thought was interrupted by her father. "Yes. My girls. I have sent Lincoln off to the camp of the intruders. I told him to speak to their leader. I've decided that we're going with your route Clarke. We'll be peaceful people, and we'll speak to them and see if we can create a mutual peace between the two villages."

Clarke smiled at her father. "Really?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at dawn you, Anya, and I will ride and we'll get to meet these aliens in person."

"Father I still think we should stick to your original plan and wipe them all out. They are monsters that landed in our territory." Anya spoke out.

Clarke looked at her sister and gave her a distasteful look. "Look who's being the one going against father's wishes."

"Shut up." Anya demanded.

"Girls!" King Lisinius yelled.

"Stop it you two." He turned to Anya. "Your sister was right we have to try and create peace before war. And if that is not achieved we will wipe them out."

Anya looked down in respect. "Yes father."

"Good now run along girls tomorrow we leave at dawn."

"Yes father." Both girls answered.

They left their fathers tent and headed their separate ways before Anya caught Clarke's shoulder and squeezed a bit roughly. Her face was inches from her sisters. "I'm going to enjoy seeing your little plan fail sister." Anya glared at Clarke.

Clarke roughly pulled her shoulder away. "It won't." She gave her older sister one last look and walked towards her tent. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Okay guys that was chapter 1! I REALLY hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be if I see that there is enough interest…oh who am I kidding I'll probably post it in a few hours. Please let me know if you want me to continue this! Your reviews are my inspiration! so please read, review, favorite etc... Oh and spoiler alert Bellamy and Clarke meet in the next chapter soooo get to reviewing. love you all!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy guys! So I want say THANK YOU, to anyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. And with that I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Chapters are going to start getting longer and the pace will start picking up soon. **

**So now yall have seen that Anya and Clarke are sisters, and its blatantly clear that Anya is a little more extremist than Clarke is. Just to clarify Bellamy still shot Jaha to get down to earth, everything happening on the show prior to 1x09 still happened, just that this time Clarke wasn't in the mix. **

**Ok onto the story, please review so that I know you guys are still interested. I promise the story will pick up. You just have to be patient with me!**

**88888888**

CPOV:

Clarke, Anya and their father had been up since dawn. She was perched on top of her palomino horse, the wind softly caressing her long blonde hair. They were on their way to the meeting place; to say she was nervous was an understatement. She hoped they could bring peace, for her people. Her father was a fair man, but he was also ruthless when he saw fit to be. She looked ahead, thinking about yesterday.

Just shortly after Clarke and Anya had their little confrontation Lincoln showed up at the village gates. He had come up running towards Clarke. Lincoln was her best friend; he was like an older brother to her. Her father definitely favorited him among his other soldiers, so friendship was bound to happen between the two.

He ran up to her, a large smile plastered on his face. He led her to her tent, and told her all about the strange leader. He told her all he could from that small conversation, what she gathered was that the leader was young, around her age. Her curiosity was peeked; ever since the sky people landed all she wanted to do was learn more about them. Her green eyes widened with every detail Lincoln fed her.

A few minutes afterwards Lincoln left her tent, he headed towards her father's tent to let him know that his mission was successful and the sky people's leader agreed to meet with them.

Clarke shook her head trying to focus on what was in front of her. She looked to her right, her father on top of his black horse, looked tense. She then turned to her left to glance at her older sister, same as her father she looked tense, stiff. They needed to relax, Clarke thought. She didn't even dare turn to look at her father's guards behind them. She rolled her eyes at her father's decision to bring them, bow and arrows in tow.

"Tell me again father, why we had to bring the guards? I thought we wanted peace not war?" Clarke asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You'll be surprised Clarke, how quickly things can go downhill. Don't worry though; they too will bring their weapons. I'd be worried if they didn't, that would mean we are trying to come to terms with idiots." Lisinius answered still staring ahead.

"That is very wise father." Anya chimed in.

Clarke once again rolled her eyes at her sister's constant butt kissing.

They arrived at the bridge where they were set up to meet the leader of the sky people. Clarke looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the soft breeze, and the soft drizzle of rain pelting on her tanned skin. She opened her eyes; the bridge beneath her horse's shoes was covered in green moss and foliage. She looked ahead the trees hiding everything from her line of sight. She squinted trying to see if she could spot the strange people.

"Clarke." Her father broke her of her daze.

"Yes father?"

He turned to look at her. "Since this was your idea, you will come with me to speak to their leader." Lisinius ordered. Clarke smiled, her heart started to beat quickly in her chest. She was going to be only a few feet away from the people she's been so curious about. She could barely contain her excitement, which was short lived because of her sister's angry yell.

"What?!" Anya yelled in rage.

Lisinius glared at Anya and growled. "Anya you will not use that tone with me, understood? My decision is final and I say your sister comes with me."

Anya frowned and her forehead creased in anger, she looked down and huffed. "Yes father."

Clarke's heart dropped, she hated when her father yelled at her older sister. They may have their own issues between each other. Their father certainly didn't help the situation when he yelled at Anya, only adding more fuel to the fire. "I'm sorry." Clarke mouthed at her sister.

Anya gave Clarke a death glare. No words were said, the look alone spoke volumes.

"Your highness?" One of the guards spoke from behind them. The King turned and looked at the guard who was pointing ahead of them to the tree line. The sky people had arrived.

Clarke turned to look at the people, and her breath caught in her throat. There were three men, but only one of them stood out. The tallest one, that much like her father projected authority and confidence. He looked handsome, strong shoulders and slim waist, black curly hair and tanned skin.

"Clarke, let's go." Her father broke her of her shameless ogling of the leader.

She hopped off her horse and walked up beside her father; they walked in a tense silence to the middle of the bridge. The three men held what seemed to be weapons in their hands. Her father had been right. The leader was staring at her, he had a wondering gaze. He quickly broke their connection and turned to hand his weapon to the boy next to him with the long brown hair.

As the three got closer, Clarke could see the leader better. He had gorgeous onyx eyes to match the black hair. Freckles adorned his handsome face, strong jaw and high cheekbones. He was gorgeous, Clarke thought to herself. She could feel her face going warm; she cleared her throat trying to think about something else other than the mysterious, handsome leader.

She tried thinking of something else, tried looking around at her surroundings, but to no avail. The handsome leader caught her attention, and something had her wondering about him.

The wind was picking up and she could still feel the soft pelting of the drizzle. They stopped at the middle of the bridge; she quickly glanced up at her father. His shoulders squared and head up; she turned to the leader who held the same stance. Men, Clarke rolled her eyes. There was a tension between her father and the leader. For that brief moment it seemed like time stopped. The two leaders were measuring each other. Until her father broke the spell and spoke.

88888888

BPOV:

"I am King Lisinius and this is my daughter Clarke." The grounder leader spoke. Bellamy gave the King a look of recognition, but when he turned to…. Clarke? His heart started beating louder and faster than when they first broke out of the tree line.

When he walked out of the tree line, the first thing he saw wasn't the horses, or the creepy guys behind the trio wearing the otherwise scary masks. No what he saw was her. She was beautiful, even from a couple of feet away he knew she was beautiful. Long blonde hair being blown by the breeze and a strong gaze that held his.

She wasn't the only female present, but she was the only one that caught his attention. He hadn't seen the details of her face until now, when he was standing only inches away from her. She had the most gorgeous green eyes, and soft looking heart shaped lips. He was mesmerized by this grounder. She was looking at him in awe and wonder, much like he imagined he was looking at her. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. She had no tattoos like the man beside her. She just wore leather clothing, no makeup like the other female on her horse. She was just natural, she was beautiful. He was completely lost in her.

He mentally slapped himself, he was here for business. Not here to ogle at the beautiful grounder princess. He unwillingly tried to stop himself from thinking about her and turned to the leader, replacing wonder with a hard mask in his face. He looked at the grounder king, dude looked scary. He was tall and had a beard that reached down to his chest. The man had tattoos covering half of his visible body. They all looked tribal, like some type of symbols.

"My name is Bellamy." He finally spoke.

"Bellamy…" He heard his name and returned his eyes to the blonde who had whispered it out loud. He gave her a smile, and her cheeks went red. She returned a shy smile.

The King cleared his throat looking between Clarke and Bellamy with a questioning look. "So you're the leader of the aliens?"

Bellamy once again squared his shoulders and gave the king a cold look. "Yes I am, and we're not aliens. Our ancestors once lived here 97 years ago."

"Ahhh, so your ancestors are the ones that left MY ancestors to die on this planet?" Lisinius spoke with an accusatory tone.

"Father." Clarke warned, giving her father a reprimanding look.

Bellamy looked between the girl and her father; it seemed the grounder princess was more level headed than her father.

"Look up until a few weeks ago we didn't know there were survivors of the Great War. Whatever we have done to make your people upset we are sorry. But we do not appreciate the killings." Bellamy spoke with authority.

Lisinius glared at Bellamy and stepped closer, the air felt like it was being sucked out of the Earth. "You mean your people didn't mean to land in our territory and burn a village to the ground?"

"YOU KILLED FIVE OF MY PEOPLE!" Bellamy retaliated; things were going south and quick.

He saw Clarke quickly cut in between them. She gave her father a warning look and turned her eyes to Bellamy. Bellamy shifted his gaze to look her in the eyes, which had gone soft. "Please forgive my father, we want peace. We just want to know why it is that your people landed here. Why did you burn down one of our village?" She asked gently, not a single accusatory tone in her soft voice.

Bellamy breathed in. "Look I'm really sorry about your village, we didn't mean, or more like know we burned it down. We were trying to signal the Ark, that's where we came from. There are more of us and they're coming down soon. You have to understand that we did not mean to disrupt your territory." Bellamy said directly at Clarke.

He gave her a pleading look. Trying to show her with his eyes that he wasn't their enemy. She gave him a sad smile in return. "I want peace too; my people don't want to live in fear." He spoke again.

Lisinius growled, drawing Bellamy's attention. "You said there are more sky people coming down. When?"

"I'm not sure, in the next month or so." Bellamy answered.

Lisinius sighed. "If I agree to mutual peace, will you be able to convince the rest of the sky people to leave my people alone?"

Bellamy looked down for a second. Damn. He wasn't even sure if he'd be alive to be able to talk to the council. He shot Jaha, to come down. As much as his sister begged him to talk to the Chancellor he knew it wouldn't work, Jaha would kill him.

Bellamy looked up again. "I can't promise you that. I may be the leader as of now, but when the rest come down my reign will be over. I cannot predict what they'll do." Bellamy answered honestly.

….

"Then there will be no agreement." Lisinius spoke.

"What father no! You didn't even tr-"

Lisinuis glared at Clarke. "Like I told your sister you will NOT speak to me in that tone again. My decision is final."

"NO! I'm not Anya I won't allow you to bring us into a war! You wanted me to come, because this was my idea so let me finish this! You can't do this father; there will be casualties on BOTH sides. We don't know what kind of weapons they have, for all we know they have bombs like our ancestors did." Clarke spoke up determined.

Bellamy stared in awe at the grounder Princess. She was strong, he thought.

"His people are coming down Clarke, he wants peace now but what happens when the rest arrive?" Lisinius asked still angry.

"Father please we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Clarke said, intending to add the symbolism of the three of the standing in the middle of this bridge.

Bellamy just stared at the King and his daughter. He was worried; could the Princess get her father to change his mind?

Bellamy decided to interrupt; he needed to look out after his sister and the rest of the camp. If that meant finally speaking to Jaha, then that's what he had to do. "Look I promise to do everything in my power to get them to stay in peace. Please just don't let this turn into a war, my people WILL wipe you all out. I don't want more deaths." Bellamy pleaded.

Lisinius looked between Clarke and Bellamy and sighed. "Fine. I agree to the terms. BUT only if you convince the rest of your people and leader to leave us be. You have until the rest of your people arrive." With that being said Lisinius gave Bellamy one last look turned and walked towards his horse.

Bellamy let go of a ragged breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His heart was pounding furiously inside his chest. Bellamy shifted his eyes to Clarke and gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you, Princess." He simply said.

"You're welcome….Bellamy." She answered with a smile.

She turned away from him, she turned looking over her shoulder at him. She gave him one last smile and headed towards her father.

88888888

Bellamy stayed glued to his spot staring behind the blonde haired, green eyed grounder that had captured his attention. The entire time his heart was beating wildly and his palms started getting sweaty. Though he didn't know if it was because of the intimidating presence of the grounder King, or the entrancing grounder Princess.

"Yo, Bellamy you there?" Miller waved his hand back and forth in front of Bellamy's face.

Bellamy caught Miller's hand and shoved it away. "Yeah I'm here you idiot, now stop doing that."

"I can't believe it actually worked." Finn finally spoke.

"Yeah well if it weren't for the Princess, this wouldn't have worked." Bellamy answered a small smile on his face at the thought of Clarke.

"Dude she was hot, and so was the other one on the horse." Miller said.

Bellamy glared at him. "Shut up Miller. C'mon lets go." He ordered.

88888888

CPOV:

"I'm telling you, you should have been there. It was amazing! Well except for the almost scare. But oh gosh I was standing only INCHES from a sky person Lincoln, and a handsome one at that!" Clarke said enthusiastically.

They had arrived back at the village a few hours ago and she was in her tent pacing back and forth reminiscing on the day she had, constantly thinking about the handsome leader….Bellamy.

"Well it sounds wonderful." Lincoln huffed in annoyance, she'd been yapping about the sky people for an hour and a half now. Shed imagine that he was bored with the same subject. But she was just so entranced she wanted to know more about them. Now that a war was all but avoided she wanted to talk to Bellamy again. She had to see him again.

She knew she couldn't though, when they arrived at camp her father had made it all but clear that she wasn't to ever speak to one of the sky people again. Her sister laughed in her face. "Looks like you can't go see your little crush." She said rudely. Anya was still angry at her, her sister wanted their plan to fail. She was an extremist and saw the sky people as a threat.

The only way she could ever see Bellamy and get to know more about them was to sneak away. How was she going to achieve that though?...

"Huuuuh!" she gasped.

She ran up to Lincoln who was sitting in a chair in the far corner of her tent. "Lincoln, you can help me!"

"Wait. What?" Lincoln asked bewildered.

"You can help me sneak out. I want to know more about them. Please?" Clarke pouted, getting on her knees begging her lifelong friend.

Lincoln stood up suddenly from the chair almost pushing Clarke backwards. He looked down at her. "No."

"Pleas-"

"No." Lincoln said.

"Please Linc, you don't understand there's something there. I HAVE to know more." Clarke begged still on her knees. "You're on patrol tonight it'll be easy." She pleaded.

"No Clarke. They're dangerous, and that leader…. I don't trust him."

Clarke stood up and walked up to him. She looked into his eyes, there was a weird look in his eyes. "Wait Linc, are you jealous?"

He glared at her. "You don't even know the guy and you already want to run off to their village." He spoke.

She sighed and placed her hands on his biceps giving him a sad and pleading look. "Linc, you know we're just friends right? I see you like an older brother. I don't want to hurt you, but…. I'm sorry."

His eyes turned sad. "I'm not helping you." He gave her one last look and left the tent, out into the torch lit village.

She let out a long sigh. She felt terrible she really did, they had been friends since forever. It was only normal he'd develop feelings for her, but she didn't see him like that. Especially now when all she could think about was Bellamy. She met him only hours ago, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had to see him again, she needed to know more.

Clarke quickly moved around her tent finding her fur cloak, if Lincoln wasn't going to help her she was going to sneak out herself. She strapped her knife and horn to her belt. She was going to see the sky people; she was going to see Bellamy.

She silently moved the flap of her tent to the side to see that no one was out and about the village. It was dark now and people were most likely in their respective tents. Lincoln would be out in patrol. She put on her cloak and quietly walked out of her tent, and into the darkness of the forest.

She had to do this fast, she started sprinting through the woods, jumping over boulders and random logs. The only thing illuminating her path was the butterflies above, and the glowing mushrooms on the barks of trees. She ran as fast as she could as quietly as she could. She always enjoyed walking around at night, but this time was different. She wasn't chasing the butterflies, no this time she was running towards the large piece of metal that had carried the sky people to her planet.

By the time she stopped running she was only a few kilometers away from what seemed to be a makeshift wall. She had made it. There was a red and orange glow coming from the circular wall, and small murmuring noises, indicating that their people were awake.

She walked up closer to the wall and saw one of the three men that were at the bridge earlier that day, the one with the long hair. She stopped right at what seemed to be the entrance and whispered up to the boy.

She saw that he did a double take. He gasped a little and placed his hands on the edge of the wall. He must have remembered who she was, because he didn't seem too defensive. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She removed her cloak from her head. "I'm here to see your leader, Bellamy?"

"Did your father send you?" He asked.

"No, no one knows I'm here."

The boy with the long hair looked behind himself and turned back to look at her. "Ok wait here, I'll be right back."

She stood there waiting; the chill of the night was making her face freeze a little. A nervous feeling was bubbling in her stomach. Bellamy was coming; she was going to see him again.

Before her thoughts could go any further she saw their gate open up slightly, that's when she saw him. He was so handsome even in the night with only the torches illuminating his strong features. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**Okie dokie there's chapter 2. Don't forget to review guys let me know what yall think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Thanks again guys for the reviews and the support. Bellamy and Clarke aren't in love yet, they just have a mutual attraction towards each other. We see that Lincoln is jealous of Bellamy and Clarke. And well Anya continues to be a bitch. Oh and we'll delve in a little on the history that I made up for the grounders so Yay! **

**But anyways enjoy chapter 3!**

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy had been lying down on his back looking at the ceiling of his tent. It was around 9, and the camp was still buzzing with teens running around. He couldn't stop thinking about that Princess; there was just something about her.

Bellamy wasn't that type of guy, the mushy kind that had a serious girlfriend. No Bellamy liked sex and he had sex with girls that enjoyed it as well, nothing to do with caring just satisfying the carnal pleasures. He wasn't the type of guy to sit there and think about a girl and the color of her hair or the color of her eyes.

But…Clarke was a different story. Even her name rolled off his tongue like it belonged there. Maybe he WAS that type of guy? Any who, Bellamy just laid there his jacket used as a makeshift pillow beneath his head.

He did it; he was able with the help of the Princess of course, to obtain peace between the grounders and the 100. For now at least. Tomorrow he would have to face his biggest demon and talk to Jaha, he had to make sure they wouldn't come down and retaliate with force. He made a promise, and he was hell bound on keeping it. Not only for his sister and the camp, but also for that blonde headed Princess, that showcased a huge sense of strength earlier that day.

He heard footsteps near the entrance of his tent. "Bellamy?" He sighed in annoyance; Finn just never knew when not to bother him.

"What do you want?" Bellamy replied with annoyance laced in his deep voice.

Finn opened the flap to Bellamy's tent and stook his head in, and whispered. "Ummmm, there's a certain grounder Princess at the gate that wants to see you."

Bellamy suddenly stood up, and he felt the corners of his mouth lift into a smile. "Wait the blonde one?"

Finn's eyes wondered around…. "Ummm yeah that's the one. Look she's out their waiting and well yeah. You must have left an impression my friend."

Bellamy laughed, yeah he hoped he had. She certainly left one on him. He couldn't believe she had come all this way by herself.

"Ok I'll be there in a sec… um do you know why she's here exactly?" Bellamy asked.

"No man, she said she came without any of her people knowing."

Bellamy quickly put on his boots and his jacket. He moved out of his tent and stepped outside, to see that a few of the teens were still awake sitting out by the bonfire. He saw that two of those kids were his sister and Jasper. The two had gotten really close as of late, he'd have to have a small chat with Jasper soon. But right now he needed to go tend to the waiting Princess outside their walls.

Finn followed suit, and they walked up to the gate quietly making sure none of the other's saw them. Before opening up the gate he looked at Finn. "Stay in here and keep watch, I don't know what time I'll be back. Make sure everyone gets to sleep by 11, we have a lot of work tomorrow." Bellamy ordered he hated that he was starting to sound like some of their parents, but there had to be some order.

Finn nodded his head and left. Bellamy opened the makeshift gate only slightly. He walked out and the face that greeted him on the other side made his stomach erupt in butterflies…. Butterflies? What the actual fuck? Yeah this girl was something special, if Bellamy had used the term… butterflies. That was exactly what he didn't want, to be THAT guy. But dammit this gorgeous girl brought it out of him, and he hadn't even spoken a few sentences to her.

She was still wearing the same leather pants and coat, but this time she was adorned with a fur cloak. He looked up at her face and there was a brilliant smile plastered on it. The soft glow of the torches inside the camp illuminated her soft face. Her smile was breathtaking; he felt his lips quiver into a replying smile.

He walked up to her, still smiling like a damn fool. "Well hello Princess, of what do I owe the pleasure?" Bellamy asked.

She laughed, and he swore it sounded like chiming bells. "I came because well, you have me intrigued…. Uh, I um, I mean you **and** your people." Clarke stammered her cheeks going red, he found it endearing.

Bellamy smiled wider at her shyness. This girl was brave and strong from what he gathered a few hours ago, and right now she was stammering on her words. He wouldn't be a guy if he'd say he didn't get any satisfaction knowing that he caused that reaction. Truth be told though, he felt the same way. He got nervous around her too, and he had only met her, again only a few hours ago.

"Finn, told me you came by yourself? How did you manage to convince your scary father to let you come, and especially at night?" Bellamy asked shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Clarke looked away from him to the ground. "Well I may have… snuck out." She answered in a small voice.

Bellamy's jaw dropped the grounder Princess snuck out to come see him? Damn he was so screwed. "Um wow. Ok please tell me your father gets this from you a lot, and if he sees that you're missing he won't come down here on his horse and butcher my head off my body?"

Clarke laughed out loud, clutching onto her stomach. "Well I can't exactly promise you that, but I know there won't be any problems tonight."

"Ok well, would you like to come for a walk?" Bellamy asked the butterflies returning in full force.

She smiled showing her teeth and a hint of dimples coming out on her cheeks. He decided in that moment that he adored her smile.

"Yeah I'd love that."

**88888888**

CPOV:

They had been walking for at least five minutes now, in a comfortable silence. The only sounds heard was the howling of the wind, the owls chirping and the crickets singing. She could hear in the distance flowing water and knew exactly where they were headed.

They broke out of a tree line and stepped into rocks. There in front of them was a small stream, so relaxing, the moon above lighting the water to make it look silver. She walked ahead of him and lead him to the boulder she always loved to sit on, she wondered how he had known about this place.

She sat down on top of the boulder and turned to look up at Bellamy who was now staring down at her with a curios glint in his eyes. "Have you been here before?" She asked.

He smiled, his freckles bunching up together as his cheeks moved to accommodate that gorgeous smile of his. "Yeah, this is my favorite place to come and just think…. Why?"

She turned to look out at the water and grinned. "Oh no it's cause this is my favorite place to come and get away from everything as well…. I wonder why I hadn't seen you until today, if we share a mutual love for this place."

Bellamy moved to sit beside her on the large bolder and stared out into the water just like she was. It felt good, sitting next to this mysterious leader of the sky people. Ever since they landed a month ago, she's wanted to talk to one. To interact to learn more about them, and it seemed like she was getting her wish, and so much more.

"Well maybe fate didn't want us to meet until today." Bellamy spoke softly, his deep baritone voice being carried by the wind.

Clarke giggled at herself, he was just something else. They sat there for a few minutes, just mutually listening to the flow of the water streaming over pebbles and the occasional fish popping up. The night was growing colder, luckily she had brought her cloak with her, or she would have froze.

"So, tell me about you, about your people and history. I mean no offense by this but you guys are a mystery to me, I didn't even know your people could speak." Bellamy spoke breaking the spell between them.

"Hey!" Clarke laughed and lightheartedly slapped him on the shoulder, he laughed at her expense. "Ok, you really want to know about us? It's kind of a long story…"

"Yeah I got nothing but time, unless of course you have to leave before they find out you're gone?"

"No!" Clarke answered maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean no, I have time. Funny thing is part of the reason I came to your village tonight was because I too am curious about your people."

"Well you tell me the story of your people and I'll tell you mine?" Bellamy proposed, and held out his hand.

She took his hand and gave him a full-fledged smile; she had been giving him those a lot lately. "Deal. But get comfortable, I'll have to shorten it a bit for you though."

She saw Bellamy lay down folding his arms beneath his head; she saw his shirt ride up to expose a small path of hair the disappeared down his pants. She could feel her face grow warm, and her stomach erupt in nerves. She had never in her 20 years of life had ever felt this way, for ANY boy. She cleared her throat and turned her head before he could see her reaction.

"Ok well where do I begin….. Oh yes, ok so you know by now that my father is the King. Well much like in history the Kings are chosen by blood line, and family and ancestors-"

"Wait, history? Elaborate please?" Bellamy perched up on his elbows.

"Well we're not uneducated beasts Bellamy." Clarke answered a little annoyed.

"No I'm not saying that, but with the bombs… I thought they wiped out EVERYTHING, even the people still on Earth." Bellamy tried to justify his last statement.

"Ok, yeah well let me continue and I'm sure all your questions will be answered. Or at least most of them." Clarke gave him a small smile, to show him that she wasn't mad.

Bellamy went back to lying down and nodded for her to continue.

"Ok well like I was saying history. Yeah well I'm not sure if you're aware but there is an underground bunker not too far from here that my… our ancestors built called Mount Weather."

"Yeah I've heard of it, that's where we were set to land." Bellamy answered.

Clarke thought on that for a minute. His people were supposed to land in the sacred place where her ancestors had survived the bombs. She mentally snapped herself from the thought trying to continue with her story.

"So long story short, my ancestors survived down there. They saved all kinds of things history books, science, literature, math books, pictures, anything you can think of. I guess they wanted to make sure if humanity ever tried destroying itself that history and well **humanity** would not be forgotten."

Clarke stopped for a second; she turned to look at Bellamy who was staring at her in wonder and curiosity. "I'm not boring you am I?" Clarke asked.

"No not at all, please continue."

She turned to look out at the water again. "So they saved history, and that's where the 12 tribes were born. After 50 years down in the bunkers, my ancestors decided to go out into the Earth. They knew that it wouldn't be the same, but they had to get out because the supplies were running out."

She paused again. "So when everyone came out, they saw that they could survive, that the polluted air wasn't going to kill them, at least not instantly. There weren't many survivors, but there needed to be order. That's when my great grandfather, came out and spoke to the people…. There had been one book in specific that our ancestors had saved. It was called the Bible, and that is where the names of our 12 tribes come from. Reuben, Simeon, Judah, Issachar, Zebulun, Benjamin, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, Asher, Ephraim, and Manasseh."

"Wait so you guys named your tribes after some tribes named in the Bible? Why?" Bellamy spoke out.

"Well because it seemed to fit. The bible was the first book ever written, so it made sense that they'd save it. And because it was a symbol of starting over, and that is precisely what those tribes were made for. If you've ever read one the Bible it talks about the tribes being named after their leaders who before them had escaped Egypt. That's what my grandfather was aiming for; he wanted something that symbolized a fresh start."

"Well that does make sense." Bellamy answered.

"So after my grandfather came up with the idea they made him King. They made it to where each tribe had their own representative, but my great grandfather was the last say on any decision being made. Now every man must wear the symbol of their tribe, and in my father's case ALL they symbols"

"Hmm well that explains that. Ok so what tribe do you belong in?" Bellamy asked curiously, once again pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Clarke giggled. "I'm from the Judah tribe, from both sides…." That last statement had her thinking about her mother. She felt her heart lurch in pain at the sudden reminder of the woman she loved more than anything.

She didn't feel Bellamy's hand on her shoulder until he whispered close to her ear. Shivers ran up her back, and suddenly she felt better. His presence making her feel warm and safe. "Hey, are you ok?" Bellamy asked worriedly.

She turned her head to look into his gorgeous deep onyx eyes. She gave him a smile to reassure him. "Yeah I'm fine, I just remembered about my mother that's all."

She felt Bellamy's arm snake around her shoulder and brought her closer into him. His strong arms and chest were warm and inviting. She didn't know what spurred him into this, but she was glad he did. She felt instantly better.

"If it makes you feel any better, I lost my mother too." He softly spoke, her hairs moving from his breath as he spoke.

"But I didn't tell you-"

"That she died? Its ok you didn't have to, I could see it in your eyes. I held that same look for years after my mom passed away." Bellamy softly squeezed her shoulder gently.

"How did she die?" Clarke asked looking up at him. She saw that his strong chin, quivered a little at the question.

"Well in order for you to understand I have to tell you the story behind my ancestors." He answered.

"I'd love to hear your history."

"Ok well let's get comfortable again." With that Bellamy pulled her down with him so that her head was cushioned by his arm. She felt nervous, her body was growing warm. Her physical reaction to him would be something she'd imagine she'd never get used to.

She looked up at the sky, the stars and the glowing moon and listened to the soft baritone voice speaking next to her.

"Ok well my history is actually in many ways similar. When the war was going on, a few space stations held people. They were from 12 different countries, nice coincidence huh?... Well anyways we have this holiday called Unity Day. And it was the day that the 12 space stations came together to form the Ark. That's where I came from, from the station in space. See for 97 years my people thought they were the last of mankind, and that's where most of us were; in space. Preserving what we thought was the last of humanity. And since we have the 12 countries we have our 12 leaders, and our equivalent to a king called the Chancellor."

"Funny how we thought our people were different from one another and in reality are the same just thrust into different situations." Clarke spoke.

"You're right." Bellamy answered.

"Well go on."

Clarke felt Bellamy's hand start to softly caress her arm; she once again tried to ignore the insistent fluttering in her stomach.

"So onto my story, oh yes. Ok well we have our rules up there, and I mean strict rules. I mean we thought we were the last of mankind they were trying to preserve it, well until they sent us down here to 'die'. The fact in the matter is, if you're over 18 and you break the rules you get floated."

"Floated?"

"Yeah, you see in space there's no oxygen-"

"Yeah Bellamy I know that." Clarke giggled.

Bellamy chuckled a bit. "Sorry, forgot. Ok so basically they open up the doors and they let people get sucked into space as punishment for their crimes. And if you happen to be under 18 you get incarcerated until you are of age and you get a hearing, but the result is always getting floated."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah it really is, but they use the ' It's to preserve mankind' line to justify their actions. And these crimes, they can be as small as…. Hiding a second child from the council…." Bellamy's voice drifted in the last part. She then realized he was talking about how his mother was killed.

"Wait? Was your mother floated?" Clarke asked, turning in Bellamy's arms to look up at him and placing her hand on his chest.

"Yeah….she was."

"So that would mean you have a sibling?"

"Yeah, my younger sister; Octavia." He turned to look at Clarke.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered with pity and remorse. She knew how he felt, the pain of seeing a parent die is a hard thing to deal with.

"Yeah, and it was my fault she got killed." Bellamy looked away his eyes glazing with tears.

Clarke lifted herself off of Bellamy's warm embrace and looked down at him. Her heart was breaking for him. "What do you mean?"

He continued staring at her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, Princess. But for some strange reason I'm drawn to you. I trust you." Bellamy got up as well and placed one of his hands on her face, cupping it and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She stared into his eyes, he held sadness, but also something she couldn't quite pinpoint. "You can trust me." She answered.

He dropped his hand and still continued to look at her. "Woman on the Ark aren't allowed to have more than one child. But my mother got pregnant again and gave birth to my baby sister. Her whole life was spent in a little room, and when the Chancellor's guards came for surprise inspections she hid underneath a small space in the floor. When she turned 16 I decided I wanted to do something nice for her, get her out even for a little while so she could finally see the Ark. But that night she was taken, they incarcerated her for being born they couldn't float her for being a minor. But they did float my mother….. All because of me, because I was being irresponsible."

"No, it wasn't your fault. You were being a good older brother, that's what siblings do. At least the ones that care. I wish my older sister was like you." Clarke spoke, trying to make him see that he wasn't at fault for his mother's death.

"You have an older sister? Was she the brunette on the horse earlier today?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Why does it sound like you guys don't get along?" Bellamy cocked his head to the side in wonder, his eyes still glazed with tears from the conversation about his mother.

"Well that's cause we don't. Ever since my mother passed, she's been ruthless towards me. See my mother died of a sickness. Anya and I always fought; she always had this idea that my parents favored me over her. My mother was always there to help settle our arguments, but after she died… Anya and I drifted farther apart. And now to put it blatantly clear, she hates me."

Bellamy moved closer to Clarke and grabbed onto one of her hands and squeezed. She smiled at him, and he returned it. In a strange way they were a lot alike than they had previously imagined. She still wanted to know though, why did they come back to Earth after so many years?

"So why did your people decide to come back to Earth after so many decades?"

Bellamy gave her hand another squeeze. "Well, because the Ark is dying. We didn't know that coming down. The Council voted for all the 100 underage criminals to be sent here to see if Earth was survivable."

"Wait so how old are you?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked down at their joined hands. "I'm 22."

Clarke neck cocked back in shock. "Wait so how did you get down here?"

Bellamy sighed heavily. "If I tell you, you won't think of me the same way."

Clarke placed her delicate hand on his chin and brought it up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Try me."

She let go of his face, and he shifted his body so that now his elbows rested on his knees, and he looked out in front of him. "I shot the Chancellor."

Clarke gasped into the air. "What?"

"I shot the Chancellor. One of his guards offered me a deal. I knew Octavia was going to be sent down here being under 18 and she's my little sister, I'm responsible for her. So I shot the Chancellor to get on the drop ship to come down and protect her."

"Did you kill him?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "No…. I purposefully shot him where I knew I wouldn't kill him, just knock him out long enough for me to escape. I'm no killer, but I had to do what I had to do for my sister."

Clarke scooted closer to him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder blade. They've only known each other a day and they were already spilling their guts out to one another and comforting each other. She liked it, she's never had this. Ever since her mother passed she's craved being able to let go, sure she had Lincoln, but her father favored him. As much as he was her closest friend, she had to watch what she said near him.

"So, why'd you think I'd think less of you? You obviously didn't kill the man; you just shot him to go after your sister. That sounds like a very noble thing to me, twisted, but still noble." Clarke said still stroking her palm on his back in comforting circles.

"Yeah I guess you're right…. Listen I want to thank you, for this." He gestured behind him to her hand stroking his back. "And for earlier today with your father, not only am I in charge of my sister, but of 90 other teens, and you just made my job a little easier."

Clarke giggled. "Your welcome. I want peace just as much as you do; it took a bit of convincing though, my father can be an ass sometimes."

Bellamy laughed, echoing in the night. "Yeah well, he's a scary ass."

Clarke giggled in return, the feel around them settled back into a light hearted one. "So Princess, are all the grounder girls as gorgeous as you?" Clarke suddenly stopped stroking his back and froze. Did he just? Clarke for the hundredth time felt her cheeks grow warm.

She heard him chuckle, and she softly slapped him on his back. "Ouch Princess you wound me." Bellamy said in mock hurt.

"Are you always this charming with women?" Clarke asked, a teasing smile adorning her face.

He gave her a full-fledged, teeth showing smile that could brighten any gloomy day. "Always." He simply answered.

They sat there in another comfortable silence. She really enjoyed his company; she was glad she decided to sneak out and come talk to Bellamy. There was just something about him, something like gravity pulling her towards him. She couldn't explain it, but she liked it… a lot. She knew she could trust him, and he wouldn't judge her. They may only know each other by a day, but she felt like it was so much longer than that.

They must have been sitting there in silence for a few minutes, because she suddenly realized that time had gone by faster than she thought. The moon was now half way below the trees, she had to head back soon, before Lincoln checked out of his patrol. He'd for sure stop by her tent to see if she was there.

Clarke suddenly stood up, grabbing Bellamy's attention. She hopped off the boulder and looked at Bellamy with a sad look. "I have to head back, before they notice I'm gone, it's getting late."

Bellamy jumped off the boulder to stand in front of her, she had to crane her neck to be able to see him; he was so tall. "Ok, but when will I see you again?" He asked giving her a pleading, and longing look.

She placed her hands on his upper arms and squeezed. "Soon, I promise."

No other words were said she backed up, and started turning away from him when she felt his hand softly grab onto her arm stopping her. She looked at his handsome freckled face, and saw that he had a worried look. "Please be careful." He simply said.

"I will, and you too please." Without another word Bellamy nodded and let her go and she walked away into the darkness of the forest. She felt like a gaping hole was growing in the pit of her stomach, every time she took another step away from him. She already missed him. Her strange connection to him was a mystery to her. Why she felt so warm and safe around him was puzzling. All she knew was that, she'd definitely come back. She had too, she had promised him.

**So there is chapter 3! First of all I really hope none of you were offended by the biblical terms and names used. I thought it would fit in real nice in my story and I just wanted to use a bit of Allusion in there and I also got the idea from the movie "They day after tomorrow". So yeah I really hope you guys enjoyed this, this is the longest chapter yet. So Review guys let me know what yall think should I keep going? But yeah thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**88888888**

CPOV:

Clarke quietly stepped over the branches trying not to step on them; she needed to make sure she wasn't heard coming into the village. Her heart was still beating fast from the meeting she had with Bellamy. She was so…. Happy. He was so sweet, understanding, and warm.

She couldn't shake the feel of his warm hand caressing her face and her arm, or the feel of his muscled biceps around her shoulders comforting her. In the short while, they talked with each other they spilled their hearts out to one another, but also comforted each other.

Clarke crouched a bit trying to move with nature instead of against it. Being stealthy was something they taught them at a young age, didn't matter whether you were a male or female. She walked closer to the limits of the village, her movements steady trying not to make too much noise. She saw that Lincoln was on the opposite side of the village, she had about five seconds to get her ass back into her tent. So she ran for it.

She quickly moved the flap of her tent and pushed herself through. Her heart was beating quickly and her breaths labored with the rush of almost getting caught. "Where have you been?" Clarke gasped aloud at the small voice in the corner of her tent.

"Anya what are you doing in my tent?" Clarke asked trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Anya ignored her question. "You didn't answer my question, where were you?" she demanded her voice hard, and her high cheekbones making her look dangerous in the darkness.

"I…uh…I… um, I was out."

Anya shifted in her seat and placed her elbows on her knees giving Clarke a hard stare. "Out. Where?"

"I….. was chasing butterflies agai-"

Anya suddenly stood cutting her off. "Wrong answer. I know where you went….. Lincoln told me. Seems like jealousy can drive people to betray their own best friends huh? Tell me, how was that handsome rebel leader of yours?" She said crossing her arms out in front of her.

"What? Why would he do that?" Clarke whispered, hurt that Lincoln would sell her out like that. _Especially_ to Anya, the one person that hated her the most.

"Oh, c'mon little sister. Don't pretend like you didn't know that Lincoln loves you, and now he's suddenly competing for your affection from an outsider, an _intruder_? A Jealous person can be driven into madness little sister, and therefore making maddening choices._"_ Anya spit out the last word as if it burned her mouth.

Clarke just gaped at her older sister; she really did hate her didn't she? "Please Anya don't say anything. Please?" Clarke begged.

Anya laughed without humor. "Now, why would I NOT tell father? This could actually come as an advantage in my favor, to finally drive father to do something about those pests."

Clarke untied her cloak and dropped it on the floor. She inched closer to her sister, pleading with her eyes. "Please! Please don't do that. I know we have our differences and that I shouldn't be asking you to do _me_ a favor, but _please_ don't tell father?"

Anya scoffed, un-amused. "You know I will never understand you, and your selfish tendencies. Don't you understand? Those people are pests that landed in _our_ territory and burned one of _our_ sister tribes down to the ground! We need to get rid of them, and your annoying free spirit compassionate attitude towards this is aggravating me!"

"Look I'm sorry, but they are innocent. They're not monster's like you depict them to be!" Clarked whispered.

"You don't get it do you, you never will. You're just like mother, incapable of getting things done, because of you optimistic views! Sometimes you have to sacrifice human decency for the greater good!" Anya spit out in anger.

Clarke was suddenly in her older sister's face. "Don't you dare bring mother into this. You are not sacrificing human decency, because you have none! If you start this war, you won't only be killing them but you'll be killing _our_ people. The people you are so hell bound on _protecting_."

Anya rolled her eyes and shoved Clarke on her way out of her sister's tent, leaving Clarke fuming with anger and sadness. Why would she do this? Why would her sister try to hurt her and innocent other's like this? Why couldn't she be like Bellamy was towards his sister, and protect her instead of trying to bring her down. She was going to get Bellamy killed…. Why did she have to let her curiosity get the best of her?

She just didn't understand why her best friend would sell her out like that. She knew he was angry when he left for his patrol, but she never thought he'd be capable of this. He was like her damn brother he had to know that they could never be! She felt terrible but she didn't see him in that way, and now she had to deal with the repercussion.

Clarke let out a sigh; she hoped Anya would have some sort of decency despite what she said earlier, and not say anything to her father in the morning. She'd have to confront Lincoln and once again beg her sister to keep her mouth shut. After Clarke changed out of her clothes and hung up her knife, she laid down on her soft fur covered bed. She was so scared now, and the only thing on her mind was nervousness and worry.

She closed her eyes and tried willing her body into rest. Tomorrow would be a new day and she'd have to clean up after her mess. She couldn't let her father attack Bellamy and his people, they were innocent.

…

Clarke must have dozed off because the next thing she saw was the ceiling of her animal skin tent. It was wasn't dark anymore and by the sound outside it was late in the afternoon. She must have slept in…..

"Crap!" Clarke groaned. She slept in; Anya must have already said something. Clarke got up and got dressed. She went outside to see that Lincoln was talking to one of her father's guards. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she gave him a nasty look that told him just how disappointed she was in him, and he gave her a knowing look in reply.

"Can I talk to you?" She paused. "In private?"

He sighed. "Yeah c'mon." Lincoln led her away from all the people surrounding the village.

Clarke crossed her arms in front of her and gave Lincoln another angry look. "Why did you do it?"

"Clarke-" Lincoln tried placing his hands on her arms.

"No." She lifted her hands in front of her stopping him.

"Why did you tell her? I know you were angry, and I know you didn't want to help me… but how could you?"

"How could I? How could I? Are you serious right now? Clarke you snuck out to go see that really untrustworthy leader!"

"He's not untrustworthy! And what are you talking about only a day ago you were spewing out details of when you went to go talk to him… and now you're disgusted by him and his people?"

"Damn it Clarke!" Lincoln dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

"Your sister is right. You're so blind to what's in front of you."

"My sister is right? Are you serious? You do realize that she's in favor of killing innocent people because she thinks they're terrorists, because she doesn't want to listen to reason? Because they_ are_ innocent in all of this! There's always two sides to every story Linc!" Clarke yelled, getting angry.

"Look I'm not doing this with you Clarke. You believe what you want, the damage is done, your sister knows now. It's too late."

Clarke frowned, she couldn't believe this. "You know what… ok, I'm done here. Thanks Lincoln." She shoved his shoulder as she walked passed him. She was furious, no she was livid. She thought she could trust him! Now he was all high and mighty agreeing with her freaking sister!

She stalked her way towards her father's tent when someone roughly grabbed onto her arm and dragged her behind her father's tent. "I'm not going to tell father about your little adventure _yet_…. But I'm watching you Clarke." Anya gave her a warning look and without another word left her. People seemed to really have a joy in pulling her into private conversations and then leave her all of a sudden.

Clarke bent down placing her hands on her knees and looked at the ground. She let out a couple of breaths trying to take control of the situation. She had just woken up not even 20 minutes ago and she already had emotionally draining conversations with her sister, and her so-called best friend.

Anya wasn't going to open her trap and tell their father, but that seemed odd. That was so unlike her.

Knowing her, she would have gone to their father's tent early in the morning to tell him. No matter, she dodged a bullet, at least for now. She was going to have to lay low for a while; she'd have to wait a few days before she could sneak out again to go see Bellamy.

The only thing that saddened her the most was that It seemed like she now had no one she could trust inside her own village, or her own family. The only person she could trust was a black headed, freckled face rebel leader that resided miles away.

**88888888**

BPOV:

"Bell! Bellamy wake up." Bellamy's eyes opened to see his sister standing above him with a metal plate in her hand. She was smiling down at him, her blue eyes gleaming. He groaned sliding his upper body up so that his elbows were supporting him. He rubbed at his eyes still sleepy. "What's up O?"

Octavia shoved the plate at his chest and inside was his morning rations. "You overslept, I got worried so I brought your food and decided to come and check on you!" She gave him a smile.

"Thanks O." He smiled in reply opening up a leather pouch that had berries inside. He started eating his rations in silence, his sister just staring at him from the spot she had taken root in. "Octavia I'm sure there are other things you could be doing than staring at your older brother eat."

"Yeah well I wanted to ask you something."He stopped eating and looked up at her, her eyes held no sadness or worry. "What is it?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"I…. um, I was on patrol duty last night."

"Lie." She simply stated. "Bell c'mon you're a terrible liar, where did you go. When I saw you talking to Finn before leaving you looked…. Excited." Her eyes widened comically.

Bellamy dropped the pouch from his hand and looked around for his shirt. He put it on and then went back to looking at his younger sister. How in the hell did she get this smart?

"Ok, I went out to see the grounder Princess."

Octavia was suddenly super enthusiastic cause she started spitting out questions. "Wow cool." … " Is she pretty? Do you like her?" ….. " Wow wait why did she come? Does she like _you_-"

Bellamy quickly covered her moving mouth with his hands, she was starting to shout. "Wow! Wow! Octavia hold your horses!"

Her blue eyes widened again and she looked down to his large hand covering her mouth. "O, if I tell you will you please not tell anyone? The only people that know are you and Finn."

He dropped his hand to let her talk. "Yes! I promise, now tell me!" He chuckled at his little sister; she always found a way to make him smile. "Ok, so this grounder Princess her name is Clarke-"

"Ohh Clarke, pretty name!"

"O? Trying to tell a story here."

"Oh, right ok proceed."

He chuckled again. "Ok, well yeah her name is Clarke, and her eyes are so fucking green! And her hair it's so fucking blonde!"

Bellamy's attention was drawn when he heard Octavia trying to muffle up her giggles with the back of her hand.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Bell, you sound like a chick in love." Octavia let out another laugh.

"What? No I don't!" I'm just trying to describe her you know so that you can imagine what she looks like in your mind." He tried to justify, his face growing warm.

"Bell c'mon you like this girl. I can tell by the first and only sentence you've spoken."

"Whatever." Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to continue or are you going to interrupt me with your goofy self?

"No, I won't. I'm sorry continue…. But you so like her!"

"O!"

"Sorry!"

"So anyways, she came looking for me yesterday. Well we talked about a lot of things, we talked about _everything_ if you know what I mean."

"So you told her about Jaha?"

"Yeah I did."

"How did she take it?"

"She took it pretty well actually. She's a very compassionate person O." Bellamy said in awe for the grounder Princess. "She sounds amazing Bell, is she going to come back any time soon?"

"She promised me she would."

"Awe!" Octavia chimed.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister but couldn't help but smile at her antics. She was such a lively person, and it was surprising being on the ground that her optimism didn't diminish. He quickly glanced behind her and looked out into the small crack of his tent to see the teens outside already working.

He stood up bringing his sister with him. "Let's go, we've got work to do, we'll talk later." He smoothed down his sisters hair, and gently led her out of his tent. Once outside he saw everyone working on finishing the wall. He smiled, he was slightly proud of these kids. They all finally found a balance and a nice routine.

Octavia excused herself and walked into the drop ship. He stood there just watching everyone. He saw Miller walking up to him. "Hey dude, someone from the Ark wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Bellamy asked folding his arms.

"Jaha…. Do you want me to tell him no-"

"No, I'm going." Miller nodded and Bellamy walked passed him heading inside the largest tent in the camp. This was it, he had promised to himself that he'd talk to Jaha. He promised for his sister and for the others that he'd face his biggest demon.

He walked in, his heart beating furiously against his chest. His palms were getting sweaty and he felt like gagging. He saw at an angle that Jaha was there waiting for him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He sat down trying to avoid Jaha's face and put on the head set. He looked up at the screen and looked into the eyes of the man he shot.

"So Mr. Blake, I've been wondering when you'd come and talk to me."

Bellamy looked down in shame, took another deep breath, and addressed the Chancellor. "Look before you say anything else, I'm sorry." He paused. "I know that doesn't make up for what I did but if it's any form of consolation I'm truly and deeply sorry for what I did."

There was silence neither Bellamy nor Jaha spoke. Even though they were millions of miles away, more like atmospheres away, it still felt awkward.

"Mr. Blake all I ask is why did you do it?"

"I did it for my sister sir. She's the girl that got incarcerated for being born. She's my responsibility and I had to make sure she was ok."

"I hear you're the leader Mr. Blake. Is this true?"

"Yes. I am."

"You know Dr. Abby told me that you shot me in a place where there would be no damage made to my internal organs. I have to ask are you a lousy shot or was it intentional."

Bellamy once again looked down. "I shot you there, because I'm not a killer. I just needed to make it seem like I did my end of the deal to make it down to the drop ship." Bellamy picked his head up this time looking straight at Jaha. "I'm one of them now, and I deserve to be pardoned of my crime. I have kept this camp afloat and I achieved peace between the grounders."

"You achieved peace?" Jaha asked curiously.

"Yes I did. I spoke to their King…. And Princess. We agreed that we'd have peace especially when the rest of the Ark come down. They don't want a war, and neither do we."

"Well Mr. Blake it seems like you have kept the camp afloat, and for that I am willing to pardon you for your crimes."

Bellamy let out a heavy breath, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Now tell me who gave you the mission to kill me?"

"Shumway, he said that he was fighting for something he believed in. He was the one to give me the gun."

"Well Mr. Blake I appreciate your cooperation, I will be speaking to you again soon."

Just like that, the conversation was over and with it the constant nightmares. The screen went black; Bellamy took off the headset and leaned back in the chair. He felt light and relieved. He had conquered his biggest demon, saved the camp and probably all of humanity from another war, all in the span of two days. Though he couldn't completely take all the credit, Clarke helped him. He smiled when he thought of her and his stomach erupted in butterflies…. There was that damn word again. But maybe Octavia was right maybe he did like her?

Bellamy let himself laugh for a minute letting himself release some endorphins. He was happy and content. Now all that was left was for the Princess to come back and visit him. He had to see her again; there was just something about her. He trusted her, he knew the moment she stepped in between him and her father that she was a trustworthy person. He could see it in her emerald green eyes. She was strong and brave, and beautiful of course.

He stood up from the chair and headed outside, his mood suddenly so much better than it had been for weeks. He just hoped the Princess would make an appearance soon.

**88888888**

**3 days later**

CPOV:

It was dark out and Clarke was waiting for the last people of the village to head to their homes. It had been 3 days since she went to go visit Bellamy. She tried steering clear of her sister and Lincoln, trying to push their suspicions away before trying to sneak out again. She couldn't have them catching her again, and that is why she chose today to do it.

Lincoln and her sister and some of her father's guards were in charge of the peoples care when acid fog rolled in. They had been stuck in the same place for hours without sleep, and now they were out like the dead in their tents.

The night wasn't chilly like it was a few days ago so this time she just strapped on her belt that held her knife, just in case and made her way into the forest. Not having to be as stealthy this time, she was excited she was going to see Bellamy again! Though she didn't know how lucky she'd be this time considering she didn't know if the same brown haired… Finn? Would be there again to go and let Bellamy know she was there. She could only hope and pray.

She made her way through the forest no animal noises it was eerily quiet, but that usually happened after the acid fog. She got closer to their camp when she hears a twig snap behind her. She froze and slowly reached down to her belt to get her small knife. She moved her arm inwards towards her chest so that she could turn quickly and strike fast.

She stayed quiet trying to hear where the person was, it _couldn't_ be an animal because like she said after the acid fog they usually stayed in their respective caves or holes.

She hears the footsteps coming closer, then she swiftly turns ready to strike, her arm holding the knife comes out trying to stab the dark figure in front of her. Before she could stab him or her a hand comes out to stop her from stabbing.

The hand was large and rough. Then she saw who it was, none other than the brave rebel leader. "Damn Princess you almost stabbed me in the heart."

Clarke lets out a laugh, lowers her arm, and hides away her knife. "Well I wouldn't have attempted at your life if you would have let me know who you were, without trying to sneak up on me!"

Bellamy got closer and smiled, his face inches from hers. She had to crane her neck to see him in the eyes; he was so tall he practically towered over her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and there was a delicious tension there between them.

"Hey Princess." He says whispering, his breath fanning her face. His soft baritone voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey." She smiles up at him then bites her lip.

"So what took you so long?" Bellamy asks guiding her to a log. They sit down and he faces her, his knees touching her outer thigh, and the touch sends tingles throughout her body.

She shivers a bit at the contact than looks at his face, it was dark and she couldn't make out his cute little freckles but he was still handsome. "I got caught."

"What? I'm sorry; you didn't get in too much trouble did you?" He asked worried. "Well, yes and no. My sister was waiting for me in my tent when I came back. Turns out my so-called best friend sold me out."

"Why in the hell would your friend do that to you-?"

"Because he's an ass, a jealous ass."

"He?"

Clarke grinned it seemed like Lincoln wasn't the only jealous male, she knew.

"Yeah a _he_. His name is Lincoln; in fact, he's the guy my father sent out to come talk to you. He's jealous…. Of you."

"Me?" Bellamy asked surprised his eyes widening.

"Yea you, he thinks I like you… and I mean like you, like you." She whispered the last part in embarrassment.

Bellamy smiled and moved closer his knees now overlapping on top of her thigh. That delicious tension returned between them. The night was still; no breeze no animals, just the sound of their breathing.

"Well _does_ the Princess like me? He asked a hint of humor and wonder laced in his deep sultry voice.

Clarke animatedly cupped her chin and started tapping it as if she was thinking. "Hmmm, I'll have think about it and let you know later." He laughed at her and she joined in. Truth was she _did_ like him,_ like him_. He was sweet and confident, and not to forget handsome. He made her feel safe and warm, and she trusted him.

"Ok Princess, just make sure that you do." Bellamy said all traces of laughter gone. He was being serious. "I will." She promised. They were again thrust into silence; they just sat there looking at each other, silently communicating what they couldn't yet say out loud.

Bellamy cleared his throat breaking the silence. "So you never finished telling me now that your sister knows will she tell your father? And more importantly will he try killing me?" He asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Well she said she wasn't going to tell him _yet,_ whatever that means. She said she'd be watching me. That's why it took me three days to come back."

"So that means, that your evil sister is just looking for the opportune moment to tell you r father?"

"Yeah pretty much." She answered.

"Well damn. There goes the peace treaty."

Clarke turned towards Bellamy and grabbed onto his hands. "No, if she tells him I _will_ stick up for you and your people, I'm not going to let you all die because of my curiosity."

"Won't you be tried as a traitor though if you stick up for us?"

"I don't know. But I'm not my sister, I don't want to start a war that could ultimately kill thousands of people just because I feel threatened. And because of a weird notion that my father loves my sibling more, which isn't true."

Bellamy moved his hand from hers and cupped her face. His thumb stroked the skin of her cheek softly. "Thank you." He simply stated. She gave him a smile. "No problem."

"Whatever happens Princess I will be here, no matter what. And all I have to say is yeah it sucks that your sister might be a total bitch and tell your father, but whatever happens I'm glad you showed up at camp."

Clarke couldn't believe it, this man in front of her was just something else. Here he should be worried that she _might_ have accidently thrusted him into a war and _he_ was comforting _her_!

"Oh, so I can't stop thinking about something. Tell me Princess, does your friend Lincoln have anything to be worried about?" Bellamy flirtatiously winked at her. It was dark but she could still make up his eyes, his mouth, and the slight gleam in his eyes.

She blushed and looked down; his warm hand still cupping her face. She looked up again. "I think he _does_ have something to worry about."

**Okie dokie guys there's chapter 4! Let me know what you guys think! What do you like, hate? Who do you want to see more of less of? I need to know if you guys are interested, you guys and your reviews keep me going! My story would be nothing without yall, so PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I will be time jumping in some upcoming chapters so beware! And as you can see Bell and Clarke are getting closer! Yay! Alright again thanks guys so much I love yall!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I think I'm spoiling yall with all my frequent updates…. Should I keep yall waiting? ;) Anyways just to let yall know some have said a jealous Lincoln is a jerkface lol and yeah he is, but like Anya said in chapter 4 jealous people can be driven into making maddening choices.**

**So this chapter will jump further in time so I hope no one gets whiplash from it lol. I had to time jump for the story to proceed! So anyways onto the story…**

**88888888**

**2 months later:**

BPOV:

"Bell! Come on I promise the water is fine!" It was night time and Clarke had decided it'd be a great idea to take a midnight swim in the river they first talked at. Except there was one small little detail, Bellamy couldn't swim. Being stuck on the Ark for nearly a quarter of his life could limit someone in the art of swimming. Who was he to complain though? He had greatly enjoyed watching his girl strip down to her underwear.

Her skin and golden hair glowed in the moonlight, her legs were defined and oh so long, and not mention that pert little ass. Her stomach was flat and ripped as well and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around her. To feel her skin gliding with his, to have her moan his name in pleasure, but sadly they weren't at that stage yet. Yeah they made out and fondled each other, but nothing beyond that had been explored. He ogled her he admitted, but he _was_ allowed to stare at his half naked grounder girlfriend.

They'd only been dating for around two months, but he already loved her. He hasn't told her yet, but he's sure she feels the same way towards him, or at least he hoped she did. He loved everything about his Princess; the first day they met they felt a strong connection towards each other. The first day they met they had spilled their hearts out to one another. So it was only natural that he fell for her hard, and fell for her fast.

He was also overly protective of her, just like he was with Octavia, but maybe even a little more. He constantly worried about her every time she went back to her village, wondering if her evil sister did anything to hurt her. She'd come to him a few nights crying, because that sadistic bitch had made her feel like total crap. Her sister treated her even worse with the arrival of the remaining citizens of the Ark.

The people of the Ark had arrived a month ago and everything seemed to be going smoothly. How long that would last he didn't know, they were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Clarke was worried; her sister constantly reminded her that she'd eventually find a way to kill the "pests" that invaded their territory. As much as they were happy together, they always had that nagging feeling knowing that Anya could strike at any moment.

As for the Council and Jaha, they were the last of the Ark to come down. He'd been afraid, not sure if Jaha would go back on his word and kill him. His worries were short lived, because once they got here they settled in nicely, and Jaha made Bellamy a member of the council. He now represented the 90 surviving teens, and to say he was happy was an understatement. But again that happiness would always diminish when he was reminded of the constant threat, that one day the grounders could attack them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Clarke once again yelled from her spot inside the water. "Umm I'm not sure if you know this already my beautiful Princess, but I can't swim!" He yelled out at her, from his spot on the boulder. She laughed at him; she stopped swimming around and looked straight at him giving him a seductive look.

She slowly inched forward into the shallow waters, and every time she took a step forward more of her glorious body was being exposed. Her hair was wet and slicked back giving him a nice view of her wet cleavage. The moonlight made the water on her skin sparkle like diamonds, that grounder bra she was wearing was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Her shoulders were narrow and so perfect, her body was perfect. So small and petite, and all he wanted to do was grab onto her and worship that tiny little body and never let her go.

He was such a horny young adult sometimes, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't think his Princess was completely stunning in every way. He'd also be lying if he said that she didn't ignite certain reactions from him, he was human and after all. He was simply physically and emotionally attracted to his girl. Her physical appearance wasn't the only thing that got him going. Her heart was so fucking huge, she cared so much. She's compassionate, caring, understanding. She also knew how to make him laugh like a fool, she was strong, brave and oh so smart. She was the total package, very cliché of him to say but it was the honest truth.

She poked her bottom lip out widening her eyes, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. That look could make him do anything. "Please Bell? You don't have to go into the deep; you can just stay in the shallow end with me?"

Bellamy sighed and stood up and removed his shirt. He unzipped his pants and was left with only his black briefs on. He walked up to Clarke in the water. She was right though the water felt really nice, the temperature just right. He continued to walk until he was right in front of her.

She bit her bottom lip and placed her small little hands on his chest. She gave him a look that had him melting for her. She knew the things she did to him; everything about her drew him in. That was one of the many reasons why he adored her so much. She elicited reactions from him that he'd never think of.

Bellamy reached down into the water and wrapped his hands on her small hips and hoisted her up so that now her legs wrapped around his toned stomach and her arms around his neck. She giggled in his arms. She was warm and inviting, her skin despite being wet was super smooth. He moved his arms around her waist so that he could bring her in closer.

He tightened his hold on her and he felt one of her small hands tangle itself in his curly dark hair. She started to scratch at his scalp gently eliciting a small groan from him. He loved it when she played with his hair, it always relaxed him. He moved his face closer and gave her an Eskimo kiss, and it made her giggle. His heart grew in that instant, her laugh always made him happy. Happy to know he could make _her_ happy, even if just for a little while. He loved her so much, but he was afraid to say it. He'd never had a real relationship before. He didn't want to screw it up, she was important to him. He promised himself that he'd do everything possible to make what they had work, because she was worth it.

He stared into her gorgeous emeralds that appeared to be glowing because of the full moon above them. He looked over her face and his eyes settled on her lips. "You know baby, whenever you make that puppy dog face I can never say no to you. I believe _that_ isn't fair." He said still looking at her lips; he wanted to kiss her so bad…. And so he did.

He tightened his arms around her even more, and brought her closer so that her body was completely smashed against his. Her chest was pushed up against his chest. He moved one hand away to slide over her soft thigh; he'd message her leg feeling the soft skin of hers glide with the palm of his hand. He kissed her hard and passionately. The hand on her thigh messaged its way up to her backside. Earning a moan from her, he needed her, but he couldn't push her not until she asked.

Her hand was still massaging his scalp and her legs tightened around his naked torso. He continued kissing her, his tongue poked out probing her mouth open asking for permission. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together in harmony. Soon they were battling for dominance, neither one of them backing down, their dominating personalities clashing as they kissed heatedly. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, and he could hear her soft moaning.

He kissed her one more time on the lips before moving and making a heated path with his mouth. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, and her eyelids. His lips moved down to her neck, where he gave her chaste yet heated kisses. He could feel his body react to her hands, to her heated wet skin sliding with his.

The soft noises she made when he kissed right below her ear, or when his hot breath would fan her neck before he went back to worship her collar. He'd nip at her ear, at the indenture where her neck and shoulder met, at her collar bone. Making sure that his mouth worshipped every part he could reach.

He moved to one specific spot, her favorite. Below her ear and sucked hard, her head moved to the side giving him more access. He wanted to leave his mark on her; he was acting like a total Neanderthal wanting to leave his mark on her, but something in him pushed him to do it.

Things were getting hotter, he could feel her hips slightly buck up to his groin and he let out a moan. He needed to cool down before they went too far. They couldn't make love before he told her how he felt about her. So he slowed down his kissing, and just peppered her chest, neck, and jaw with small kisses. His hand on her ass went back to her waist. He could feel her heart beating wildly on her chest, just as he imagined his was beating.

Their breaths were labored and despite being wet their bodies were warm. She continued to scratch his scalp, but he stopped giving her neck kisses. He leaned in one last time to leave a chaste kiss to her lips before he backed his face away looking at her. Her eyes were lidded with pure lust, and the moonlight accented the redness on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat, she was breathtaking and she was all his.

"I love you, Princess." He said in a whisper, his breath still coming out in pants from their intense make out…

His eyes grew wide; he didn't know why he said that. It was just seeing her like this in his arms, did things to him….

But maybe it _was_ time that he told her exactly how he felt for her. His heart once again started beating quickly, worried of her reaction.

Her hand stopped its ministrations on the back of his head and she stared at him wide eyed. She gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen grace her gorgeous face. "Really?" She asked softly.

He gave her a smile just as big as hers in return; completely relieved she didn't freak out and make a run for it. He picked his hand up and cupped her cheek stroking it and looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes really, I love you Clarke. So damn much. I know we've only known each other for only two months, but you and I we have something special. Something unexplainable and I just… I fucking love you. And I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy, I'll tell you every day how much I love you. I'll be there for you when you need me, and I'll protect you with everything I got."

He frowned when he saw that his Princess started tearing up. He used his thumb that was still stroking her cheek to wipe at a lone tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry Clarke I didn't mean to upset you." He said worriedly, his heart breaking.

Clarke laughed and smacked him half-heartedly on his arm. She tightened her legs around his waist and started messaging his scalp again. "I'm not upset silly; they're tears of joy, because I love you too, and with all of my heart."

Bellamy smiled again and brought them in for another kiss, this one wasn't as passionate as the previous one, but it held so many promises and so much love. When they broke away Bellamy walked deeper into the water until it was hitting just under his pecks. He walked around with her in his arms for a while just to keep the water around them warm. She had laid her head on his shoulder, her lips casually kissing his neck or collar. He was content, with his girl in his arms. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine he'd find love on Earth.

He thought he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life, and only having his sister to protect. Now he had his two girls, the ones he'd do anything for. The one's he'd protect with his dying breath.

No matter what happened next, he'd be there protecting his Princess. He'd protect her against her father, Lincoln and her bitch of a sister. Cause sooner or later that snake was going to strike and he'd be damned if he'd let either one of his girls get bitten.

"Bell?" Clarke pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"When will we be able to _not_ hide anymore? I'm tired of sneaking around; I want to be with you without the fear of getting caught."

He kissed her forehead softly and looked at her intently. "I would love nothing more than to shout it out to the world that you're mine, but what about your father?"

Clarke picked up her head from his shoulder. "What if we talk to him? Maybe if we go and tell him our situation he'll give us permission? And if we succeed we'd have beat my sister to the punch, it'd be a win-win. Unless of course you don't want to that is-"

"Of course I want that. I'd do anything for you, if that means confronting your scary father than I will, for you."

She grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Ok so tomorrow?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy was so screwed he loved this girl so much he was willing to walk into grounder territory, to ask her scary ass father for permission to date her. But he'd do it no doubt; he'd walk into hell for her. "Yeah tomorrow is good."

She gave him another kiss. "Thank you!" She smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Princess."

**We now know the Ark is down on Earth and Bellamy is now a council member. I forgot to mention that the issues on the Ark didn't happen in my story, the villain is not Diana! But yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this small fluffy chapter, enjoy it because things are going to start getting bumpy! Thanks guys for all your support and don't forget to REVIEW! Let me know what yall think!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I got a question from **_**Lettuce. **_**. The question was which actor I would choose to play Clarke and Anya's father ( King Lisinius). The actor I imagined when brainstorming for this fic is Gerard Butler, BUT I imagined him looking like he was in the movie the "300". I have described their father in previous chapters; just imagine Gerard when he played in the movie the "300" But with a slightly longer beard and tribal tattoos all over. **

**Anyways heres chapter 6 I hope yall enjoy! And fasten your seat belts people things are about to get bumpy. And by the way in this chapter we'll be exploring someone else's POV….**

**88888888**

AnyaPOV:

It was around midnight when she saw Lincoln leave his post beside her father's tent and ran towards the forest. She looked around making sure no one else saw her, and followed him. She walked at a considerable distance behind him, making sure he didn't see her. The full moon was out and the light it provided shined through the trees making it easy for her to walk through the terrain without being heard.

She saw that he stopped and hid behind a large tree peering at the river. She saw that Lincoln settled into a crouch watching out into the river, she wondered what he could be looking at. Was he hunting? She carefully walked closer and saw what he was staring at, or more like whom he was staring at…. It was Clarke and that untrustworthy leader. The sight had her fuming; she was in his arms half-naked. It was disgusting.

Anya felt her face grown into a scowl. She'd never understand her stupid little sister's attitude towards this entire situation. She wasn't stupid she knew her sister still snuck out, but she'd never imagine her sister acting like a traitor and falling for that _intruder_. Those people were pests, invaders, _terrorists_! They burned a sister village to the ground, they landed in _their_ territory. To make matters worse the rest of the sky people had arrived a month ago, bringing in more of them, more people to worry about.

She was so angry! Why was it that her father listened to Clarke more? She was the oldest! Ever since her sister was born, she was casted into the small but seemingly large shadow of her younger sibling. Mother adored Clarke, and sadly so did their father. Anya had tried all her life, tried to get into her father's good graces. She wanted to prove to him that she was capable of leading their people, to be able to protect them. She had to prove it to him.

That's exactly what she planned to do. She'd protect her people, even if it meant that she'd have to sacrifice moral value to do it, and if she brought that dumbass little sister of hers down in the process, then so be it.

Anya took another quick glance at Lincoln he was crouching with his hands balled into a tight fist, he looked about ready to strike. Poor guy, Anya laughed. He loved her sister, and now little Clarke was in love with an intruder.

_Maybe I can use Lincolns jealousy to my advantage. _Anya thought. She quickly turned back at the pair that were at the moment sucking each other's faces off. She didn't understand how her sister could let that thing touch her in such an intimate way, it almost made her want to vomit.

She ducked down balancing all her weight on her feet. Her movements were sly like a snake going after its prey. She stopped only a few feet away from him and tried getting his attention. "Pssst!... Psst! Lincoln!" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

His head quickly turned to the direction the sound came from. He spotted her and he moved away from the tree he was hiding behind, and walked closer to her. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed into the night.

Anya gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh nothing just decided to come see our little Clarke have her fun with the sky peoples leader. What about you? Wanted to see what Clarke was doing? Cause it's pretty obvious she's in love with him." Anya taunted him stating the obvious very bluntly. She laughed, and dramatically gasped covering her mouth with a hand and placing the other on her heart in mock surprise and pity.

"Oh wait, you love her. I'm so insensitive I shouldn't have said anything." She spoke in a condescending voice, trying to get a rise out of him.

She heard Lincoln growl. "You're a fucking bitch." He spit out.

Anya just laughed, unfazed by the name-calling. "Now, now Linc. Let's not use that pretty mouth of yours for name-calling; it's beneath you."

Lincoln got dangerously close to her a gripped onto her arms tightly, giving her a death glare. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Anya looked down at his hands gripping her arms and she shoved him away. "Look, you need me so I think it's best you don't man handle me… got it?"

"I don't need your help in anything Anya."

"Oh on the contrary, you do. You see that?" She said pointing at her sister in the arms of the black headed leader. Lincoln followed her finger and looked out into the river. She hears him quietly growl again and if she listened closer, she was sure she could hear the sound of his heart breaking. Stupid, she thought. Romanic love was weakness, only brings you unnecessary pain.

"How long do you think they're going to last before they're doing this in a bed?" She asked, teasingly. He snapped his head towards her and if looks could kill, she just brushed it off.

She was about to speak when she heard them speak something that would be very beneficial to her. She looked at Lincoln and placed her pointer finger to her mouth gesturing to him to be quiet. She once again crouched and walked closer to the tree line, where she was still hidden but close enough to hear.

"What if we talk to him? Maybe if we go and tell him our situation he'll give us permission? And if we succeed we'd have beat my sister to the punch. It'd be a win win- win. Unless of course don't want that?" Clarke spoke.

_Yes_! Anya grinned, for two months she'd been keeping tabs on her little sister. She knew Clarke still snuck out every night she wasn't a dumbass. She told Clarke she'd wait for the opportune moment to tell their father, and it seems like she won't have to say anything. Clarke would tell him all on her own.

She angled her head so that she could continue to listen to their conversation. She felt Lincoln's presence behind her, also listening.

"Of course I want that. I'd do anything for you, if it means confronting your scary father than I will, for you." Ugh Anya felt like barfing, this little love fest was making her sick.

"Ok so tomorrow?" Her little sister asked.

"Yeah tomorrow is good."

Anya turned and gave Lincoln an evil grin. His face was hard, his dark eyes in the moonlight shined. What she saw in them made her grin even bigger, he was jealous, and angry. Good. She knew what she had to do now. She'd get her father to re-think differently about that ridiculous peace treaty.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lincoln asked.

She looked back at the couple inside the river. The leader still held her little sister in his arms, and she rolled her eyes. She looked back at Lincoln and she stood up walking past him. He followed behind her walking deeper into the forest until they were a few kilometers away from the river.

"How bad do you want to get rid of their leader?" Anya asked crossing her arms. Lincoln gave her a weird look, as if he was thinking the question over in his head, which he probably was. Before he could answer, she spoke again.

"I can help you get rid of him, you love Clarke right? You want her all to yourself right? Than help me and in return I'll help you."

"I'm not a monster like you Anaya. I don't find joy in the suffering of other's." He quickly answered.

"Last time I checked you sold Clarke out, and I'm pretty sure she suffered for a little while feeling betrayed by you. And it's not about being a monster, It's about our fucking people, it's our job to protect them!" She hissed loudly getting in his face. "Plus with him out of the way, little Clarke is going to need someone to be there for her."

"I didn't do it to see her suffer I did because I was trying to protect her. Anyways like you said, she's still angry at me for last time, I doubt she'll even talk to me. She hasn't for the past two months."

"We both know you sold her out because you were worried she'd fall for that leader, and guess what she did. So don't pull that I'm not a monster crap, deep down you know you want that guy to suffer. Oh and don't underestimate the power of a broken heart, little Clarke will need a shoulder to cry on when her lover and his people are all but gone."

Lincoln sighed rubbing his face frustratingly; he took a second before answering. "If I help you, Clarke won't get hurt?"

Anya grinned. "Of course, not. I promise." She held up her right hand showing him that she'd promise not to hurt her little sister. Funny though because, Lincoln was sadly collateral damage. She didn't care about Clarke, all she cared about was her people and proving to her father that she was good enough. She'd finally get his approval that she so desperately wants, and worked for. It was her time, not Clarke's _hers_. She'd sacrifice anything to protect her people, to show her father once and for all who of the two sisters was better in every way.

"Fine. How are we going to do this?" He asked.

Anya cupped her chin, thinking. "Well they're going to the village tomorrow to talk to my father, we'll just have to tell father that one of the sky people attacked you. My father favors you more than any of his other guards, you're practically his son. He'd be so furious, he'd probably try to execute their leader on the spot. "

"Yeah one small problem, they didn't attack me."

Anya laughed. "Oh are you kidding me? Use your imagination Lincoln…."

Lincoln's face lit with understanding. "So you're going to attack me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that your pretty little face will have to suffer the consequences."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, right after dawn. Meet me by the butterfly nests."

Lincoln sighed again. "Ok, but remember you promised. Clarke doesn't get harmed."

"Yeah, yeah."

**I know this chapter was short but trust me things will be getting good! Tell ya'll what, chapter 7 is already written and In my opinion is a huge part of the story that will change everything. If we can reach to at least 28 reviews, I'll post chapter 7. So as soon as I hit 28 reviews ill post it! But anyways thanks for reading guys I love yall and appreciate every single one of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write and when yall read yall will know why. I did think it was hard to right but it's a pivotal chapter in my story. So I really hope you guys enjoy.**

****WARNING** There will be violence in this chapter so beware. **

**88888888**

CPOV:

Clarke woke up happy, ecstatic, and in love. Yesterday had been the single greatest day of her life. Bellamy finally told her he loved her, and vice versa. He was everything to her. Sneaking out every night to go see him was worth the extra adrenaline rush she'd get trying to sneak out without Anya or Lincoln finding out. It was worth anything, because she loved him.

Being in his strong worthy arms was a dream, the way he kissed her and made her feel. The sounds he'd elicit from her mouth, sounds she didn't even know she could make. To think they hadn't even made love yet, and he already made her melt with just a single look, and a single touch of his skin to hers.

She sat up on her bed, and just stayed there thinking. Today they'd meet up close to the village limits and she'd bring him in to talk to her father. She was terrified, but she was tired of hiding. She loved Bellamy and she didn't want to hide the fact that they were together. Things were difficult and complicated because of the situation, but in her heart, she really believed her father would ultimately accept it.

If he didn't then, she didn't know what she'd do. Clarke got off her bed and moved around her tent gathering her things, getting ready to go meet up with Bellamy. After they talked, they stayed in the water for another hour just caught up in each other's arms. Soon she wouldn't have to wait until night time to see him; she'd be able to see him during the day. To do things with him without having to fear her sister or father catching her.

She stepped out of her tent, the entire village already up and buzzing. Children playing with wooden bows and arrows, mother's cleaning out the meat and food, and the men hunting. Things seemed peaceful. She didn't see Anya or Lincoln around, she took that as a good sign and walked off. She walked until she reached the eastern side of the village limits, where Clarke asked Bellamy to meet her at.

When she rounded a tent that was in the way, she saw him leaning casually against a tree. She smiled when she saw his curly black hair, and for the first time in two months was finally able to see the freckles that adorned his handsome face. He didn't see her until she stepped on a twig; he saw her and ran up to her picking her up and swinging her in the air in a circle.

She giggled holding onto him. He placed her back on the ground and bent down to give her a chaste, yet loving kiss. He stroked her arms up and down creating a delicious friction that made chill bumps rise on her arms.

When they separated from their kiss he gave her the most gorgeous, breathtaking smile. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She gave him a smile in return.

"So I'm not going to lie to you Princess, I'm actually kind of nervous right now." She giggled at his worried expression. Truth was she was nervous as well. She had to hide it though; she didn't want him getting more nervous about this whole thing. She cupped his face in her hands and caressed it lovingly. "It's going to be ok, you'll see." She tried reassuring him.

He gave her another smile and took a deep breath trying to relax his nerves. "You so owe me afterwards." He gave her a wink.

She slapped his arm gently. "You are insufferable."

He laughed. "Sure Princess, you say that but we both know you love me." He stated bringing her closer into him.

"You're right I do." She got up on her tiptoes and gave his jaw a sweet kiss. "Ok so you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She moved from around his arms and stood beside him latching onto his large hand. They wove their fingers together, and he gave a light squeeze. She huffed and led him into the camp.

She could feel him growing antsier with each step they took. Everyone in the village dropped what they were doing and gaped at their Princess leading a sky person through their village. She could hear their whispered conversations… "What is she doing?" …. "Is she with him?" ….. "How can the King stand for this?"

She squeezed Bellamy's hands and took a quick glance at him. She tried tuning them all out and decided to focus on Bellamy. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes looking everywhere. She turned back to look ahead and she saw her father's tent, this was it.

"I promise I'll be right there next to you." She whispered to Bellamy. He squeezed her hand in response.

They were in front of her father's tent. She took a big breath and stepped forward till the two guards perched at the entrance moved in front of them, stopping them from entering. One of the guards who was wearing a skull mask spoke out. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked eyeing Bellamy.

"Move out of my way. I have important issues to speak with my _father."_

"_He _can't enter."

"Yes he can." All of them gasped and their heads moved simultaneously to see her father coming out of his tent.

"Yes your highness." The guard backed down at her father's expense.

"Father-" Clarke began to speak.

"You will not talk until we are inside. Come." Lisinius cut her off, eyeing his daughter's hand intertwined with Bellamy's. Lisinius eyes Bellamy and Clarke before turning his back and walked back into his tent.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other before following her father. Lisinius's back was to them doing something that she couldn't see. They both just stood motionless next to each other waiting for her father to speak. The room felt tense and awkward, she was afraid to breathe loud in fear that her father would react.

She knew he was angry he didn't speak, and when he didn't speak it was because he was disturbed. "Wasn't I clear when we came back from the meeting two months ago, that I didn't want you or your sister to go see these people?" Her father spoke, his back still facing towards them.

She felt Bellamy stiffen next to her. "Father-"

Lisinius turned abruptly facing the pair. "I didn't tell you to speak Clarke."

Clarke gave her father a look, she normally wouldn't shut her mouth this quick, but it was best she didn't test her father's patience. Bellamy was still stiff as a board next to her. Her father walked up to them and looked at Bellamy straight in the eyes.

He took a step back and acknowledged his daughter. "Why did you disobey me?" He asked crossing his arms and standing feet shoulder width apart. That was his I'm about to discipline you stance.

Clarke gulped quietly and thought about how she was going to do this. "Look father, first please forgive me for disobeying you, but I was curious. I felt something father when I saw him, he's not a terrorist like Anya say's. They're people like us father. They didn't know that they landed in our territory; they did it because their people were dying. They didn't even know we existed."

"Is this true?" Lisinius asked Bellamy.

"Yes it is your highness." Bellamy answered his voice surprisingly very calm,then he spoke again. "Your highness I know you have your reservations, and rightly so. We are outsiders, we lived in space for almost a century and then we land here out of nowhere. But I ask that you reconsider, because I love your daughter."

Lisinius's eyes grew slightly wide for a second and his face went back to its hard mask. He glanced between the pair and looked down once again at their joined hands. "In love huh?"

"Yes sir. And I want your approval to be with your daughter." Bellamy spoke. Clarke smiled a bit to herself. She was so proud of him, he was clearly nervous and he still spoke with resolve and determination and to her _father_, and it was all for her. She looked at her father and saw that his face held many emotions. He looked to be thinking really hard, so Clarke cut in. "Please father, he's a good person. And I love him too."

Lisinius was about to address them when they heard shouting outside his tent. "FATHER! FATHER COME QUICK ITS LINCOLN!" It was Anya.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and his face was contorted with worry. Her father ran for the entrance and they followed suit. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, Lincoln was hurt. He may have betrayed her, but he was still like her older brother and she cared for him. When they all ran outside she saw that Anya and one of the guards were balancing Lincoln in their arms.

His face was bloody and bruised. He had large gashes all around his body. She gasped letting go of Bellamy's hand and cupped her mouth with her hands. She felt Bellamy wrap and arm around her shoulder. He knew how much she cared about Lincoln and right now he looked like complete hell.

"What the hell happened?" Lisinius asked Anya.

"Father it's best we go inside and discuss this." Anya looked at Clarke and Bellamy. "And they should come too." Clarke jerked in surprise why would she want her and Bellamy to go? Clarke had a weird feeling grow in the pit of her stomach; this wasn't going to be good.

Anya led the way back inside her father's tent and all three followed her. If Clarke thought the impending conversation between her father and Bellamy was awkward and tense. That was nothing compared to the feel of all four of them in a room together. Bellamy had long since let go of her and was now standing next to her his arms crossed.

"What the hell happened to Lincoln?" Clarke asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"Why don't you ask him." Anya glared at Clarke, gesturing her head towards Bellamy. Clarke looked up to Bellamy; his face was contorted into bewilderment.

"What the hell are you talking about, what does Bellamy have to do with any of this? Stop being cryptic and tell us." Clarke demanded starting to get annoyed with her sister.

"What does he have to do with this? Well only the fact that his people captured Lincoln and tortured him that's what!" Anya spat getting in her sister's face.

"That's a damn lie." Bellamy spoke up livid now. Clarke turned to look at him and he was being honest he didn't know anything; she could see it in his black eyes.

What the hell is wrong with her sister? She still looked into Bellamy's black eyes and he pleaded with her to believe him. He was telling the truth. She huffed and addressed her father. "It's true, father. Bellamy has been with me this whole time and last night…" She whispered the last part.

She saw her father's eyes burn with fury.

"Father." Anya turned to address their father. "His people are dangerous. They've acted with violence against our people, using Lincoln father…_ Lincoln_." Anya turned to face her sister and gave her an evil grin. Clarke's eyes widened, her sister was setting them up. She knew they were coming to talk to father, she didn't know how but she did. And Bellamy….. Oh no.

Clarke pushed past Anya and gripped her father's large biceps. "Father she's lying! Don't listen to her please! I promise Bellamy's people are peaceful they aren't our enemies! Father please!" Clarke begged.

Lisinius' eyes were black with anger, he wouldn't listen to reason, Clarke realized. They were screwed, and Bellamy was here, what had she done? Her father gripped her hands rather roughly and she suppressed a yelp.

"Max!" Her father yelled, glaring at Bellamy. Bellamy just stood there his eyes wide in terror and stiff. The guard her father called for popped his head inside. "Yes your highness?"

"Bring in Lincoln."

"Yes sir." A few seconds later Lincoln was brought in and placed onto her father's large chair. Clarke moved closer to Bellamy and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed. He didn't answer but she knew he wasn't angry with her, but at her evil bitch of a sister.

"Lincoln what happened to you." Her father spoke, anger laced in his hard voice.

"Well I was out last night going over my patrol when I was suddenly hit in the head with something." Clarke stared at Lincoln, and implored him with her eyes for him to say the truth. She _knew_ that her sister was ruthless, but never enough for something like this. Not enough to turn her best friend against her, all to kill innocent people.

Lincoln gave her a sad look and went back to looking at her father. "I didn't see any of the rest because I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was inside a tent…. And his people." Lincoln gestured at Bellamy. "Tortured me for information, Anya is telling the truth. His people attacked me, they acted on violence. And if my opinion is important to you Lisinius it seems like it's another act of war."

The air around the room felt like it was being sucked out, and leaving nothing for them to breath. Clarke felt her heart drop down to her stomach. She let out a cry that sounded inhuman. Once again Lincoln had betrayed her.

What happened next happened in a blur. Her father's guards ran in the tent and grabbed onto Bellamy. He was struggling against them, trying to push them away. Clarke was yelling at them to let him go, her father was too far off in his anger. Tears were coming out of her eyes, her heart breaking. NO! They couldn't do this to him, he was innocent! Clarke looked at Anya and she was laughing!

"NO! FATHER PLEASE!" Clarke begged, crying.

Bellamy was still struggling and one of the guards punched him square in the gut. He let out a loud grunt in pain. Clarke couldn't stop crying she felt terrified. "Father this isn't right! His people are innocent PLEASE I beg you, let him go!"

Lisinius turned to glare at Clarke. "He is an intruder. Your sister was right, these people are dangerous. He may not have been the one to inflict pain on one of our own, but he will pay for the sins of his people."

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO DON'T KILL HIM!" Clarke yelled out in a blood curling scream! Her face was wet with tears and her hands shook in fear. She looked at Bellamy who had a hard mask on, He stared at her. Trying to tell her not to worry with his eyes, he was scared but he put on a brave face for her. He always put her first, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him; he was going to get hurt and all because she didn't want to hide their relationship anymore.

She hiccupped loud. She turned and stalked up to Anya and slapped her straight across her face. With enough strength that anyone outside the tent could hear the connection of her hand to her sister's face. Anya placed her hand on her reddening cheek and gaped at her younger sister. "You fucking bitch! You just couldn't stand to see me happy could you? Mark my words bitch, if this war happens the people you swore to protect will also be collateral damage to your mutiny!"

Clarke turned quickly at her father, not wanting to acknowledge her sister any longer. She walked up to him. "Father please I beg you to let him go and reconsider this. Anya is lying to you."

Lisinius grasped Clarke's wrist roughly and spoke dangerously low. Bellamy at the confrontation moved to get away from the guards to defend Clarke. She turned to give him a look, asking him to please not fight against them. She once again looked at her father. "Please father." She begged.

"No. They are terrorists, they attacked Lincoln and now Bellamy will have to pay the price. Any eye for an eye Clarke."

"NO!" Clarke yelled again.

Her father didn't even acknowledge her. "Take the boy to the stables and tie him up." Lisinius ordered. Clarke gasped; they weren't going to kill him. No much worse, they were going to torture him. She croaked in pain. Her stomach was lurching and she felt like vomiting, she wished her mother was there. She'd be the one to calm down her father. He was a fair man, but when he was angry there was no reasoning with him.

She looked at Bellamy once again tears streaming down her face. She ran up to him cupping his face in her hands. She turned her head to look at Anya and her father over her shoulder. "Please I'm begging you don't do this to him please!"

She saw Anya laugh behind their father, and Lincoln looking at her with a broken look, she glared at both of them. She angled her head to look directly at her father's eyes. "Mother wouldn't have stood for this."

The next thing she knew she was holding onto her left cheek. Her father had slapped her. "Don't you dare bring your mother into this…. Take him boys." He ordered.

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy wanted nothing more than to kill Clarke's father and older sister. He was livid, her father touched her! He had laid his hands on his Princess, all to defend him. He knew Anya had set it up, all of it.

The moment he saw Clarke's reaction when Anya told their father, he knew that that sadistic evil bitch planned this whole thing. All to kill the people she believed were intruders and to make sure Clarke didn't get any form of happiness.

In the moment he didn't even care that he was going to be tied up and possibly tortured for something that wasn't even true. No he was more concerned with his devastatingly beautiful Princess that was clutching at her left cheek, and crying pleading to her father to let him go.

Her cries hurt more than the punch he received to his gut, her pleas were heart breaking.

He was being dragged across their village his feet practically dragging from the force of the two guards carrying him. They were scary as fuck wearing skull masks, and their bodies covered in leather. He had to close his eyes to control his breathing. Clarke's screams were tearing at his heart, and they didn't make things any easier.

"PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" She yelled.

He turned his head to see that her father was gripping onto one of her arms dragging her to the barn as well. His heart dropped, she was going to forced to watch him being tortured. _Oh my God _he thought. No, they couldn't make her watch.

They dragged him into a poorly made wooden barn where he guessed they kept all their horses. He was then suddenly strapped by the ankles and wrists. They chains instantly cutting into his skin, one of the guards ripped his jacket and shirt apart leaving him shirtless. He could feel his muscles quiver underneath his olive skin.

Clarke was crying hysterically now, she looked like she was about to pass out. He had to say something they couldn't make her watch this. "Please." He begged at her father. "Don't make her watch this."

He saw Anya walk into the barn with a shit eating grin on her face. She stopped to stand next to her father. "Don't listen to him father, Clarke needs to watch. She's a traitor, and she needs to watch her lover suffer."

Bellamy spat towards her. Anya walked up to him and slapped him across his face, she grasped onto his chin making him look at her in the eyes. "Too bad you and Clarke won't be getting your happy ending." She gave him an evil smile, and raked him over with her eyes. "And shame it will be such a handsome boy too." She laughed and turned to once again stand next to Lisinius.

One of the guards walked into his line of sight, and in his hands he held a whip.

_Oh shit here it comes_. Bellamy's heart was beating wildly, and his body started sweating. He glanced at Clarke her face was one of a broken women. He loved her so much, and he hated seeing her suffer like this. She started hyperventilating and she angled her face away from the king and threw up.

He had to turn away; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. If he had to suffer so be it, but he'd never want her to suffer too. No matter how much he'd be tortured he'd never regret falling in love with his girl. He loved her and he'd never regret meeting her.

He could close his eyes, but sadly he couldn't drown out the sound of her heaving. This shit was stupid, that evil bitch Anya was truly something. Clarke had stopped and he opened his eyes to see that she was clutching her stomach with one hand and the other muffling her mouth. Trying to stop herself from crying out. He felt tears well up in his eyes; he guard moved his arm backwards ready to strike. _This was it._

**88888888**

CPOV:

This could not be happening! He was innocent for God's sakes; he as well as his people were innocent! To make things worse her father had her watching. She was a traitor in his eyes now, she had to watch the love her life suffer the consequences. This was all her fault, if she wouldn't have snuck out that night; Bellamy wouldn't be chained up like some kind of animal.

She didn't regret loving him, never. But she regretted putting him into this situation. Her father was clutching onto her arm, and she was pretty sure she was already bruising, as well as her left cheek. Her father had never put his hands on her before, and that slap; hurt her emotionally as well as physically.

Clarke was still crying clutching onto her stomach. She couldn't breathe, not while Bellamy was tied up and about to be beaten in front of her very eyes. One of her father's guards walked up in front of Bellamy with a whip in his hands. "Please don't do this!" Clarke begged.

"Please." Her voice broke.

The guard lifted his arm and with a nasty sound the whip connected with Bellamy's skin. She cried out, and she felt her stomach lurch again. She looked up at Bellamy tears were running down his face, but he kept his mouth closed. He didn't let out single sound from his mouth. _He was so strong, _she thought.

The guard kept swinging, and Bellamy's torso was now covered in dripping blood. Throughout it all he didn't utter a sound. The guard put down the whip after a dozen whips and picked up a small knife. By this time Clarke was on the floor on her knees begging and pleading that they stop. Anya was laughing out loud and her father still held a cold exterior.

Clarke wrapped her arms around herself, and she was heaving. Her heart hurt, she was in pain. She continued hugging herself, trying to stop herself from falling apart. Her breaths coming out painfully, from the force of her cries.

The guard with the knife made a straight line from his upper arm to his wrist. She heard Bellamy hiss in pain. She couldn't handle this. "PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP!" Clarke yelled out in pain. "PLEASE!" She felt her voice starting to give out but she didn't give a damn.

The guard was about to cut his chest, when Clarke with all the force she could muster ran and stood in front of Bellamy. Her hands behind her clutching him to her, she didn't care that his blood would get all over her. All she cared about was making sure they didn't hurt him any longer.

Her father walked up to them, stopping the guard. "Clarke step away from him now." He ordered.

Clarke still heaving and crying tried speaking. "No. If you want to hurt him you have to go through me."

"Clarke…." She heard Bellamy whisper behind her, his voice sounded weak. "Baby, it's ok. Please move away I don't want them hurting you." He whispered.

"You're not going to hurt him anymore. He's innocent." Clarke stated to her father.

Lisinuis ran his fingers through his long beard, a nervous tick that Clarke always saw him do. "Fine. We'll stop, but you're leaving with him." Clarke gasped.

"I don't want a traitor in my village, from this day forward I only have one daughter. Leave! Take him with you, and prepare yourselves. In 30 days we're attacking, I'm respecting my grandfather's commandments and I'll wait 30 days to retaliate." Lisinuis glared at her with a cold stare. She felt a fresh set of tears coming. Her father just banished her from the village, he had just disowned her.

Clarke straightened up and tried to will herself to stop crying. She looked straight into her father's brown eyes. "Ok, I'll leave. But you're making a huge mistake. You just let your _only_ daughter manipulate you into a war, which will result in nothing but death and sorrow."

Clarke glanced at Anya who was grinning from ear to ear. "You better hope karma doesn't come back and bite you in the ass, Anya." Anya scoffed and rolled her eyes, brushing off Clarke's remark.

Clarke looked at her father one more time. "Release Bellamy."

Lisinuis gestured for his guard to let go of Bellamy. Once he did Bellamy landed in a heap on the ground. His body completely drained of energy. Before he could fall too hard Clarke hooked her arms under his arms to support what she could.

"It's ok, I got you." Clarke whispered into his ear. He sagged onto her for a bit, and she could feel him breathing her in. She needed to get him back to his village before he bled to death. She stood up and somehow he gained enough strength to help her pick himself up. She moved one of his arms around her shoulder and she placed hers around his waist.

She gave her father and sister one last look before leaving and heading towards the forest with a battered Bellamy in towe.

**Wow guys, this was so hard to write. It hurt me to write something like this, but I had to in order for my story to continue. I was one review away from hitting 28 but decided for those few that actually review and follow, favorite my story I'll continue. I hope you guys like this chapter, and the story so far. Thanks again for all of yalls support. Don't forget to review for more chapters! Cause things are getting good!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys yalls reviews have meant the world to me! Every time I read them I smile! You guys make my day! I promise this chapter won't be as depressing as the last one. I felt like after the last chapter we all needed something to help mend our hurting hearts, because I know I needed it. Chapter 7 almost had me in tears just imagining poor Bellamy being beaten and tortured. I forgot to mention that this story will be around 20ish chapters long… or maybe even more depending on how my story progresses. I hope yall don't mind!**

**88888888**

CPOV:

Clarke for at least 30 minutes now was walking through the forest with a battered Bellamy on her arm. It was still day light. After they walked out of the village and walked a considerable distance away from her ex-home, she began crying again, gut wrenching sobs escaping her mouth. She didn't stop because she needed to get Bellamy back to his camp and get him healed.

She just kept walking crying, and gasping for air. Her own father had just rejected her. Her own sister had just intentionally hurt her. Her best friend had betrayed her, and to top it all off… her Bellamy had just been tortured in front of her very eyes.

He didn't say anything while she cried. He just continued to exert all the strength he had in keeping himself upright, so that she didn't have to be burdened with all of his weight. He didn't speak because she knew that he knew she needed to let it all out. He just squeezed the hand that was around his waist softly letting her know that he loved her and will always be there for her.

"Baby, you need to rest. The camp isn't too far from here, please just rest." He broke the silence.

"No, I can't. We have to get you back; I won't let you bleed to death." She answered quickly, kindly dismissing his request.

He sighed beside her and he laid his head down on hers for a moment. "You know I love you more than anything right?" He asked. She looked up at him for a second and despite the tears still streaming down her face; smiled. "I love you too."

"When we get back to camp we'll have time to talk." He stated. She didn't answer him, because he was right. Right now their only focus was getting Bellamy back to his camp. They walked for another five minutes when she saw the large village straight ahead.

She had all but stopped crying and just held a burdening sadness in her heart.

Ever since the rest of his people had arrived, his camp got larger. It was now possibly bigger than that one of her tribe. The walls were taller and more stable and they had people perched up around it guarding, making sure there were no disturbances.

"Will they let me come in?" She asked suddenly getting nervous, she didn't know what she'd do if they didn't allow her to come inside. She had just been banished from her home; she needed them to accept her.

"Yeah they will, just let me do the talking. Don't worry Princess I won't let them harm you." He promised.

She walked them closer to the wall when she saw at least three of their people stare at her and Bellamy their weapons aiming at her, one of them was the boy she had seen at the meeting two months ago. She gently squeezed Bellamy, without hurting any of his wounds. "Put your guns down, she's with me. Miller get down from there and open the gate. Roma go get my sister and tell her to meet me inside the drop ship." Bellamy ordered.

The two people he ordered around did as he told. The gate opened and she got increasingly nervous, she was about to meet his sister. The one he always talked about, she hoped she'd make at least a decent impression. Bellamy willed her to walk forward inside, and she silently gasped.

Everything behind that wall was breathtaking. Their technology was around every corner, the ship they had arrived in was stationed in the middle of their camp. There were walls separating what she guessed were the 12 sectors Bellamy had told her about. They must be in the sector Bellamy leads, the 90 kids he said he looks out for and represents.

If she looked over the smaller walls within the camp, she saw the other ships that she guessed were the ones that brought the rest of his people down. There were tents all around and the people in this part of their camp were no older than she was. They all seemed to have their separate duties, but when they saw Bellamy bloodied and battered, they stopped to ask if he was ok. No one absolutely no one gave her a judging look, all the attention was on Bellamy. They were afraid and worried for their leader, Clarke in that moment felt relief.

Bellamy without a word led her inside the ship. That's when they heard a female voice yell with worry. "Bellamy!" Clarke turned her head to see a beautiful girl with blue eyes and dark hair. She had Bellamy's chin and cheekbones. This must be Octavia.

The girl walked in front of them, and she gently gave Clarke a smile. Bellamy must have told her who she was, so all she did was give her a sad smile in return. "Bell what the hell happened to you?" Octavia asked her voice breaking with emotion.

"Hey O, umm I fell down? And Clarke here had to carry me so that you could patch me up!" Bellamy tried to make light of the situation, but ultimately failed. Octavia and Clarke glared at him.

"Ok, well this huge misunderstanding happened and well long story short her father and sister..." Bellamy gestured at Clarke. "Kind of tied me up and tortured me."

Octavia gasped, she looked at Clark with a sad expression. She didn't accuse her, but she held question in her gaze. "What?"

"Oh before we move forward. Octavia this is Clarke my Princess, and Clarke this is Octavia my little sister."

Octavia gave Clarke another smile, acknowledging her. Clarke did the same. "Ok Bell let's get you to sit down. Clarke will you help me?" Octavia asked nicely.

Octavia much like Clarke ducked underneath her brother's arm and supported half his weight. Between the two, they moved Bellamy towards a metal bed in the middle of the drop ship. Clarke looked around and she guessed this is where they tended to their sick. She was completely overwhelmed there was so much technology. Over the span of these two months, Bellamy had enlightened Clarke on some of their modern uses. Like the light that was on top of a small table next to the metal bed they laid Bellamy on.

Octavia had climbed up the stairs; she said she had to go get some supplies to clean Bellamy's wounds. Leaving them alone for a minute, she bent down a little bit and smoothed away some of his black hair from his sweaty forehead. He gave her a loving smile and latched onto her hand for support. She felt tears start to form all over again. She hated seeing him like this, she hated seeing him hurt.

Even though he was injured he did all he could to make sure she was ok. With his uninjured arm, he reached over and caught a tear that had fallen. He gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

Octavia had returned and started inspecting her brother's wounds. "Is there anything I could do?" Clarke asked. Octavia looked up at her. "Actually yeah there is, could you get a rag form over there, get it damp." She pointed at a small table behind her a few feet away from them. "And help me clean the blood off his body?" She asked kindly.

"Yes of course." Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand to get the rag, and dumped it inside the bowl of water making sure it was damp enough. She walked back to Bellamy and started to wipe gently at his cuts on his torso. She adored his body and on many occasions had the pleasure of running her hands through it. Which made it all the more depressing knowing that her own family had inflicted this much pain on him. Had scarred him the way that they did.

She tried once again to suppress her tears; she had to be strong for him. She silently continued her work and then got to his injured arm. Once she ran the rag through it, he hissed in pain. She apologized to him and continued, knowing that it had to be done. Bellamy would occasionally run his fingers through her blonde hair trying to distract himself from the pain, and as well as distracting her from being the one inflicting it.

She felt terrible, after all that he went through here, she was causing him more pain.

Octavia continued to inspect her brother's body to see if there was any worse damage. When Clarke finished she silently moved away and went back to clean his blood off the rag. When she saw the water turning a crimson color from his blood, she hung her head for a second trying to calm herself. She was so distracted with trying not to have another melt down, that she didn't feel the tiny fingers on her back. She didn't realize until the tiny hands started to message her lightly.

Clarke turned to see that it was Octavia; she had a worried look in her eyes. "If you want you can go upstairs, I can do the rest. I know how it feels to see him like this, and to think you saw the worst of it."

Clarke didn't know what made her do what she did next. She brought Octavia in for a hug and completely let herself go. It didn't even take Octavia a second to clutch onto her in return. She ran her hands up and down Clarke's back comforting her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop my family from hurting him." Clarke cried out.

Octavia hugged her closer. "Hey it's ok, he's going to be fine. It hurts seeing my brother like that, but whatever happened I know you must have tried."

Octavia didn't answer but continued to cry in the girls arms. This girl was so much like her mother was, kind and compassionate. No wonder Bellamy did what he did for her, no wonder he talked so highly of his little sister. This girl despite only knowing her for a few minutes, despite seeing her carry a hurt Bellamy; didn't judge or mistreat her. No, she welcomed Clarke with open arms literally.

Clarke slowed down her crying and opened her eyes to see that Bellamy's head in worry. He had heard everything, and just saw Clarke have another melt-down. She gave him a sad smile, and he laid his head back down, giving the girls their privacy.

Clarke stepped away from Octavia and smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, but really if it's too much I can do this. I'll call you when I'm done?"

"No, it's ok I want to help." Octavia gently squeezed her arm and returned to her brother's side. Clarke took a second to compose herself before heading back to his side as well. When she was back at his side, Bellamy got a hold of her upper arm with his left hand, his good hand and gave her a loving look. She returned it and looked up to Octavia who was burning a needle.

"I'm going to have to stitch his arm up. Everything else on his torso can be healed with some seaweed poultice to stop an infection."

Clarke nodded quietly letting Bellamy's little sister do her thing, she just stayed their quietly and looked at her. Bellamy still held onto her with his left hand, his thumb softly stroked her trying to comfort her as much as he could.

A few minutes passed and Octavia was half way done with his arm, when another girl walked into the drop ship. She stopped when she saw Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy lifted his head to see who the person was. "What is it Roma?"

The girl shook her head a bit. "Oh um, Jaha wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I can't today but I will tomorrow at the council meeting."

"Ok." The girl named Roma answered.

"Oh, and can you do me a favor?" Bellamy asked. "Can you go get me an extra shirt and jacket?" He looked down at Clarke eyeing her leather clothing, and she followed his gaze. Only to see that her leather shirt was completely stained from Bellamy's blood. He turned to acknowledge the girl once again. "Oh and bring me back women's clothing for Clarke here." He turned to look at his siser. "What size do you think she is?"

Octavia stopped her work for a second to look over Clarke. "She's a size 2 in pants, and a small in shirt." Octavia shouted at Roma.

Without another word, the girl hurried out of the ship to do what Bellamy had asked her to do. "Thank you." Clarke said.

"No problem Princess." He gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Ok I'm all done." Octavia spoke. "I'm just going to go get the seaweed poultice and cover up all of the cuts on your stomach." Without another word, Octavia stood up and walked back up the stairs.

"You ok there Princess?" Bellamy asked worried, breaking the silence. He was still holding onto her arm. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Your sister is amazing Bell." Clarke stated with a small smile growing on her face.

"Yeah she is."

"Well I think you guys are giving me too much credit, I can be pretty bad sometimes." Octavia said coming down. For the first time since Bellamy was tortured, Clarke laughed a real genuine laugh.

"Sure you are O, there's not a single bad bone in your body." Bellamy answered, trying to continue with the lighthearted conversation. They all laughed at Octavia's expense for a few minutes when Roma came back in carrying Bellamy's new clothes' as well as Clarke's.

Clarke went upstairs to go change into her new clothing, and she had to admit they were oddly the most comfortable thing she had ever worn.

The pants were a black color and were made of a weird material that was rough on her hands but didn't bother her legs, and they were kind of tight. The shirt was grey and had buttons where her chest was. She looked down and saw that she'd be showing more skin around her chest area than she did before with her other clothes. The sleeves were also longer, but made her feel comfortable and warm.

She felt odd; she was definitely out of her element.

She headed back down the metal stairs to see that Bellamy had already put on his new shirt. Same as the last one he had but now in a grey color. She saw Bellamy's jaw drop when he noticed her, and it made her smile. "You look good Princess." He winked at her.

Octavia turned to look at the Princess her brother was gawking at, and smiled when she saw why he was so entranced. "Wow, Clarke who you do look good."

Clarke smiled at the small family. She got closer to Bellamy and saw that he was staring at her chest. _What a guy, _she thought. She didn't care though, she had shown him more skin than this before. She just gave him a lighthearted glare and moved a stray piece of curly hair from his forehead.

"Hey guys could you help me sit up?" He asked.

Both girls helped him up while he grunted in pain.

"Can I ask what happened?" Octavia suddenly asked. The air went from lightheartedness to one of awkwardness. Clarke looked down and Bellamy spoke.

"Her sister is an evil bitch that set us up with her father. He thinks that we tortured one of their kind, and in return tortured me. He banished Clarke, and now we have 30 days before they come and attack." Bellamy said quickly.

Octavia gasped looking at Clarke who still held her head down. "Oh my gosh. What are you going to do Bell?"

"Well first I have to talk to Jaha, but everything will be fine. I'm not going to let either of you get hurt. But you can't tell anyone O, the entire camp would freak so keep it to yourself."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and then to his younger sister.

"Well I believe in you Bell, and I know you'll take good care of us. And I promise not to say anything." Octavia spoke with resolve, she clearly trusted her brother. "Oh and Clarke welcome to your new home." Octavia addressed Clarke giving her a warm smile. Clarke couldn't do anything but smile at Bellamy's younger sister. "Thank you, so much." She answered genuinely.

"Well Bell, Clarke I'll leave you two to talk. If any of you need anything just ask someone to come and find me."

"We will thanks O." Bellamy answered. With one last smile at the couple, Octavia left the ship, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone.

"Come here Princess." Bellamy pulled Clarke towards him.

"You're hurt Bellamy." She stated, but he didn't care. He pulled her in between his legs holding tightly onto her waist. He made sure she was as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"We're going to be alright Clarke." Bellamy said laying his head in between her breasts breathing her in. She weaved one of her hands through his black hair and messaged his scalp like how she knew he loved. He tightened his arms around her, making sure they were practically one.

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy's head was cushioned in between her breasts, and his arms tightly around her. His wounds cried out in pain, but he couldn't care less. His girl needed him right now, he may have been tortured, but she was broken. Her entire family had just betrayed her, her father had banished her, and she saw him get beaten.

He needed to make sure she'd be ok. So he brought her in close to his body, using his warmth to comfort her. Her heart was beating steadily underneath his ears. He'd do anything to make sure she was ok.

He was scared of the unknown. Tomorrow he'd face Jaha and the council and he'd have to tell them about the impending war over their heads now. He didn't exactly know how they'd take the news, knowing that the love between Clarke and himself was the possible driving force of the war.

He wanted to reassure Clarke and Octavia so that they wouldn't worry, but who couldn't lie to himself. Things in the next 30 days were going to be hectic. If this war did indeed start, he'd make sure his girls would be safe, he'd fight for them.

He willed himself to worry about the petite blonde-haired woman in his arms. His only concern at the moment was her. He started to rub her back in circular motions, while she had her hand in his hair. They'd have to talk later but right now he just wanted to feel her in his arms. Watching her cry like she did and throw up had him feeling a certain kind of way. A deadly way, he wanted nothing more than to inflict the same pain to those who had hurt her. Especially that snake Anya.

He would never understand how anyone could ever try to inflict pain on his or her own sibling. He could never do to Octavia what Anya just did to Clarke. He also couldn't fathom how anyone would ever hurt a person like his baby.

Bellamy wasn't perfect, he's made some horrible decisions but he sure as hell wasn't a fucking psycho like Clarke's sister.

"I love you Bell." Clarke whispered he could feel her heart starting to pound against her chest. It made him smile. "I love you too Princess. I promise you're safe here, with me. Everyone will love you, but maybe not as much as I do." He laughed at the last part, and he felt her small little body shake with giggles.

"Although if any of those boys outside stare at you too long, I'll have to do something about it." He felt her giggles turn into small breathy laughs.

They continued to comfort one another; both listening to the other's steady breathing. He moved his head away from her chest still holding onto her, and looked up into her green eyes, that looked blue in the dim lighting of the drop ship. "Are you hungry?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah kind of, but I feel terrible I did nothing to contribute."

He gave her a small grin and brought her down to give her a small kiss to her nose. "No worries, ever since the rest of my people landed there's been more than enough food for everyone. C'mon lets go get you something to eat."

"Ok." She smiled down at him.

He kept her there, he removed his hands from her waist and cupped her face gently. Then he kissed her, with as much force as he could muster. Their lips danced together, passionately. His hands wove into her hair holding her in place while he kissed her.

He poured so much love into the kiss, making sure that she knew she was loved, whole-heartedly and all consuming. If her family betrayed her, he'd make sure he'd show her everyday how much she was loved by him.

He nipped her bottom lip softly before breaking their kiss. She was already breathing hard and so was he. They looked at each other silently communicating. He gave her one last kiss and slowly stood up from his position with her help.

He put his arm around her balancing his weight so that she could help him and he led her outside into the camp.

**Ok I had to stop there I felt like this chapter was getting wordy. Anyways this was more of a filler chapter but it serves a good purpose because we see that Octavia much like Bellamy already cares about Clarke, and we got to delve a bit into Clarke and Bellamy's feelings after what happened. Btw the clothes that Clarke is wearing now is the same that she'd be wearing on the show. I would love yalls feedback on how I'm doing. And what yall would like to see more of! Are the chapters too long? Do you guys like the dialogue between characters? Remember you guys are my inspiration as well as Bellarke! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks again and I love you all!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To all my reviewers that review constantly after every chapter bless your hearts really! Yalls continued support means the world. Whenever I open up my email to see there's a new review it fills me with joy to know you guys are still interested! And to all of you who follow and favorite too!**

**What I hope yall take from this story so far is that neither the grounders or the people from the Ark are "bad". This story as much as it's about Bellarke, it's also about the moral agendas of leaders, and how their decisions affect the people they're leading. How human decency can be sacrificed because a specific leader has their own perception on morality and what they are willing to sacrifice for the "greater good". So I really hope you guys can see that in my story and as well as on the show. That yall can see the corruption that sometimes partakes in being a leader when it comes to this fic and on the show. And also that sometimes leaders use their power so that their own selfish agenda's come true. Again corruption. **

_****WARNING** Things are going to get VERY dark in this chapter, there WILL be violence. So please if you guys don't like that sort of thing don't read below.**_

**88888888**

Lisinius POV:

Lisinuis stood there watching his youngest daughter leave the village with a crippling boy at her side. He had banished her and deemed her a traitor. As much as it pained him, he knew it was the right thing to do. _The girl was too much like her mother, determined and head strong_, he thought.

It made him sad, and angry. He had just disowned his daughter; the one he believed was worthy enough to lead their people. She just _had_ to run off and meet with that boy. To think before Anya showed up with a beaten Lincoln, he was actually considering letting his daughter continue her relationship with that boy. All in hopes of uniting the two people and creating more peace, like he had promised Clarke.

Now all he was; was disappointed and angry. His daughter had just betrayed him and her people all for love. He wondered why she had reacted so harshly to all of this. Lincoln was tortured her lifelong friend and she still chose to defend the sky people.

He believed himself to be fair, but ruthless when someone undermined him. He wouldn't stand for betrayal. Traitors were either killed or banished, and because she was his daughter he decided on the latter.

He loved Clarke and he always would, but if he had to sacrifice his daughter for his people than it had to be done. He took an oath when he was crowned King that he would protect his tribes not matter what the cost. As much as it broke his fatherly heart she was the cost he had to pay; at least he knew that boy would protect her. He saw it in the way he pleaded with him not to let her watch.

He'd just hoped that his Clarke would be somewhere safe when the war began.

He quickly turned his head trying not to see his youngest daughter leave. He turned to address his guards. "Make sure this place is cleaned up and return to your posts." He ordered. Anya was still standing by his side, a grin on her face.

He ignored her and walked away heading for his tent. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Anya was behind him. He walked inside his tent and waited until she was inside. Lincoln must have been taken to the infirmary because the chair he was sitting on minutes ago was empty.

He walked up to his wooden desk where maps of the territory were strewn. He braced himself and lowered his head thinking. He huffed and turned to look at his older daughter.

"I hope you were speaking the truth, and didn't just condemn our people _and _your sister into a war. And I hope this wasn't all to push her away."

He saw that angered flashed through his oldest daughters green eyes, but she quickly recovered. "No father, those pests attacked Lincoln on no charges. Something had to be done, and my sister acted like a traitor. Your actions are justified; you did not play favoritism just because she was your daughter. It pains me to see Clarke betray us like that, and all for a boy. But you had to do what's best for our people." She stated clasping her hands together behind her back, standing tall.

Lisinuis looked at Anya measuring her, if she was lying than she must be real good at it. He saw nothing in her eyes that indicated she was lying. He continued to look searching, and calculating. He found nothing.

He mimicked her stance. "In 30 days we will retaliate with force. Now I'm not sure you are ready to lead the men."

"Father I am capable!" Anya yelled

His eyes widened he didn't like to be disrespected. She must have seen his reaction because she quickly sobered up. "I'm sorry for yelling. What I meant to say was I _can_ help. I _want_ to help, get rid of those terrorists once and for all."

Lisinuis lifted a tattooed hand and started to run his fingers through his long beard. He didn't trust her yet, no enough to lead our people. She wasn't wise enough to lead; Clarke would have made a better leader…. But she was gone now, he banished her and now he had no idea who he'd hand down the responsibility to lead his people once he died. He'd imagine Lincoln… but before he set anything in stone he decided to test Anya, give her the benefit of the doubt, he'd test her see what she could do.

"I won't give you a large responsibility, because I don't think you're ready for it." Anya's eyes once again flared in anger but her face remained in a stoic expression.

"What would you have me do?" She asked her tone very short.

"Well we will retaliate with force in 30 days like I said." Lisinuis started pacing back and forth. "Tomorrow morning I want you to got to all the other tribes and make sure the men from each tribe are ready and armed. Get them down to the Mount Weather, where I'll meet you in a few days with all of my officers."

"Ok father I will do as you ask." Anya stated.

"Good now I need time to think. 15 days Anya I give you 15 days to get all the men to Mount Weather." He ordered.

Anya nodded and without another word left his tent.

**88888888**

AnyaPOV:

Anya wanted to scream out in anger! How dare he? How dare he say she wasn't ready? She sacrificed her sister AND her morality all so that she could prove to him that she _was _ready to lead. Her hands were shaking with fury, and frustration.

Everything she did would _not _go in vain. She would go to each of the tribes and she'd get all the able bodied men that she could. She was going to get his approval somehow. She had successfully run her sister out of the village! Finally, she wouldn't have to look into that little bitch's eyes every day. Now she just had to find a way to successfully get her father to leave her in charge when the time came.

Her father banished Clarke. To think all she wanted to do was make Clarke suffer watching her lover get killed or tortured, but no she was awarded with the shunning of her annoying little sibling. She momentarily smiled at that. She was angry and annoyed with her father's lack of faith in her, but that she would earn. She let the fact that Clarke was all but gone, make her smile.

Anya's mood quickly turned around as she headed into her tent. When she entered she saw a _very _angry Lincoln sitting on her bed. She smirked; _oh this was going to be good_ she thought. She walked in seemingly unfazed by the nasty scowl Lincoln had on his face. She walked passed him and shrugged off her large jacket.

She was about to take off her boots when she felt Lincoln grasp her arm tightly and abruptly turn her so that he was now inches away and a pair of brown eyes giving her a death glare. She rolled her eyes despite his tight grip on her arm.

"You promised she wasn't going to get hurt." He hissed at her.

She shoved him away from her freeing her arm from his grasp and stared at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh did I really promise that? I don't recall that."

"You bitch." Lincoln spat.

"Now, now Lincoln remember what I said about that handsome mouth of yours." Anya laughed crossing her arms.

"Your father slapped her _and _banished her! You said she'd be mine after you dealt with Bellamy! But instead she walked out of here _with_ him! You USED me!" He was back in her face, his chest rising and falling from the angry pants.

"I let you punch me around for hours, all for what? So that you could get your father's damn approval?" He got increasingly closer. "But guess what, you're not going to get it. Clarke will always be better than you in his eyes."

The only that was heard was the sound of Anya's hand connecting with Lincolns face. "Listen here, and listen good." She huffed out giving him the coldest glare she could muster. "That bitch is gone, and yeah I did use you. And thank you for that your little speech to my father was very convincing by the way."

"I'll tell him the truth." Lincoln threatened.

In an instant Anya used her foot to trip Lincoln to the ground and pulled out her knife pushing it against his throat. "If you open your mouth and tell him I. Will. End. You." She hissed. Her knee was pushing down onto his stomach, and he gasped out in pain.

He was surely stronger than her but, she had the clear advantage at the moment. She had the weapon and her knee was crushing down on his ribs, and he was injured from their early morning meeting. She pushed the knife harder nearly ripping his flesh.

His eyes were shut in pain, trying to gasp for air. "Do it. If you kill me I won't be the only soul you'd be taking. You'll have to live the rest of your life carrying the death of thousands on your conscious, if this war happens."

Her knees dug deeper into his ribs. "Don't forget that you helped me for your own selfish gain as well." She stated.

He spat out with the limited breath he had. "When I get better I _will _find a way to end _you_."

Anya laughed. "Not if I kill you first." And she slit his throat soundlessly. She saw his eyes widen before the blood seeping out was too much and his body went limp underneath her. His eyes turned blank and his face turning white from the blood loss.

Anya huffed and stood up taking a moment to stare down at his lifeless body. She looked down at the knife in her hand. It was covered in blood, his blood. She stared at the way it dripped onto the floor. She had just taken someone's life. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done and dropped the knife to the ground as if it had burned her.

She started crying, and her body started shaking. She fell onto her knees in front of Lincolns still body. And she tried suppressing her sobs. She stayed there her eyes wide in disbelief, until she quickly snapped out of it. She had to hide his body…. But then her father would be looking for him. She had to come up with something and quick.

She wiped away her tears and tried stopping the tremors that racked her entire body. She peered outside of her tent and saw that it was already twilight; she would have to wait until it was dark enough to sneak him outside and bury him in the woods….. No, she thought. She wouldn't burry him. She could use this to her advantage. She just had to wait for the opportune moment.

She quickly picked up her knife from the floor and went over to the wooden table that held a bowl of water and quickly washed her knife of his blood. She moved behind Lincoln and dragged him away from the entrance and placed him where he wouldn't be spotted. She placed him on top of a rag so that the blood wouldn't spill on her floor. She went back where he originally laid and made sure there wasn't any of his blood visible.

When she finished she started hyperventilating and she willed herself to calm down. She did what she had to do. He was going to spoil everything, she had to do something. She hardened her heart and pushed away any feeling of remorse, and reminded herself it was for the greater good.

**88888888**

A few hours passed and Anya was sitting on her bed staring down at Lincoln.

She knew what she had to do now, her father couldn't find out she was the one who killed Lincoln. She turned her head; listening. It seemed that the village had settled down for the night, _this was her chance._

She walked up to her desk and moved it away and lifted the bottom of her tent, testing to see if It would stretch up enough so that she could drag his body out. Her tent was placed precisely on the western border of her village limits. Where she was pulling her tent lead directly into the forest, she'd only have a few minutes to plant his body far enough that they wouldn't suspect it was anyone inside the village.

She saw that her tent could stretch out enough and went back to hover over Lincolns body. She placed her arms under his and dragged him out. She was over exerting her body dragging 200 pounds of dead weight across the forest terrain, but she had to keep going.

When she felt she was far enough she dropped him completely. She let herself have a moment of weakness. "I'm sorry." She apologized; she knew it was too late. But she let herself for the first time since her mother died, cry. For hours she had sat their staring at his lifeless body with no emotion. But now it was too much for her to handle she had taken a life, and now she'd have to carry that burden with her. His words in that instant ringed in her mind.

"_Do it, if you do I won't be the only soul you would take, you'll have to live the rest of your life carrying the death of thousands, if this war happens."_

Her eyes widened, he was right…. NO! It was too late now, she had killed him. She couldn't go back now, after she had come so far. She did it for her people and she'd continue to do it if it meant making sure her people survived. Those that happened to be collateral damage, she would have to endure for the greater good. She stood and walked back to camp, her cold exterior, and hardened heart back on fully.

**88888888**

LisiniusPOV:

"Your Highness!" One of his guards yelled waking him.

"What is it?" He demanded. The guard came in, his eyes wide with terror.

"Your highness…. Its.. its Lincoln." He spoke sadly.

Lisinius quickly jumped out of bed and walked up to the guard. "What happened to Lincoln?"

"He's…. dead sir. We found him just now his body was laid out by the western side of the village limits. Max found him."

Lisinuis felt many emotions all at once anger, sadness, grief, and more anger. He ran his hands through his hair. How could this have happened? Who did this to him?

"Go get Anya now!... And make sure Lincoln's body is washed for burial." Lisinius ordered, his anger rising.

"Sir." The guard answered and ran outside to do what he was asked.

Lisinius held his head between his hands…. He just lost he boy he saw as a son. The boy he always hoped his Clarke would marry. The boy he knew would have been a great successor to his thrown. He'd find out who did this and kill them.

"Father? What happened?" He heard Anya enter.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "Lincoln was found dead."

Anya gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She stammered over her words. "But how? Who killed him?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Any ideas?" He said his voice cold.

He saw the wheels in his daughters head turning. "Well, Lincoln was on patrol last night. And he was assigned the same section he was yesterday when he was captured by the sky people…." She paused and gasped out loud. "Father what if they killed him because we tortured one of their leaders?"

Lisinius thought it over. She was right, everyone in the village loved Lincoln no one here would dare kill him. Lincoln was also very skilled in warfare; he had to be killed by surprise. He felt his anger peak at a new level. Those terrorists had killed Lincoln! He fumed; he could feel his body start to shake with fury.

His hands turned into fists, his nails practically digging into his skin.

"Father what are we going to do?" Anya asked.

"We're going to honor your great grandfather's commandments and wait 30 days. But when those 30 days are over" He paused. "We will unleash hell."

**Wow guys that was hard to write. I hated killing Lincoln off, but again its essentials to the progression of this story. Now we saw why Lisinius favored him, because he always imagined Clarke marrying him. But anyways I'm sorry if it was too dark for some of you, it was for me. The whole time I was writing I had to put on "Happy" by Pharrell to distract myself. I totally cringed at some of it. But I hope I'm still doing you guys justice. Next we'll see Bellamy face the council. And guys things won't be getting any less dramatic, so fasten your seat belts. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, if you'd like. And I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ahhh you guys are just really amazing! I love every single one of you!**

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy woke with the sensation of a soft warm breeze hitting him in the chest. He was disoriented for a second until he realized where that breeze was coming from. He looked down to see his Princess sleeping, her head on his chest and her hand placed on his naked abdomen where his wounds were from the day before. Her breaths had been what had woken him up. Despite the heaviness in his heart and the weight, he's carrying on his shoulders he smiled.

He looked down at the watch he's had since he was on the Ark; It was just past six in the morning. He laid his head back onto his pillow, physically he felt much better. He had just been tortured a day ago and he was still sore, but overall he could walk on his own of that he was sure. His wounds on his abdomen didn't hurt as much as yesterday, but the stitches on his left arm still bothered him a bit.

He had about 30 minutes to kill so he just decided to stay in bed. He'd have to go meet with the council and tell them everything. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He didn't know how Jaha and the others would react when they find out that he's in love with a grounder. Or that he brought her here to live, and that now they have to get all the guards ready to fight in 30 days.

He tried to avoid that subject yesterday with Clarke she already had too many things working against her emotional stability. She was strong there was no doubt about that, but anyone being betrayed by their own family could take a toll. After Clarke had helped him out of the drop ship to go get some food, they decided to head straight to bed. They laid for a few hours talking, talking about everything that had happened.

He remembered the terrible feeling of holding her while she cried. He hated seeing women cry, he felt so helpless watching the tears fall down those soft cheeks of hers. Her green eyes gleaming with the tears and her bottom lip quivering. It broke his heart seeing her like that. She had let everything out, crying about the betrayal and sadness that her family had caused her. She kept apologizing to him making him feel even worse. All he could do was hold onto her and let her know that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. All he had done was whisper how much he loved her, and how he'd protect her at any cost.

After she had settled down, and he tried reassuring and comforting her, they talked about Octavia and the camp. He briefed her on every single one of the jobs that people had, and unsuccessfully tried naming all 90 kids. He expressed his immense happiness on how well Octavia and Clarke had gotten along. She assured him that it wasn't hard not to like Octavia, and she told him how she had reminded her of her mother. That made him smile; the two most important people in his life actually liked one another.

He looked down when he heard Clark softly mumble in her sleep. She sighed and pushed her face further against him. Her hand moving to wrap around his waist carefully as to not to hurt his wounds, her breathing changed and he realized she was awake. He started to lightly scratch her back in a circular motion.

"Mmmm." He heard her murmur.

"You up Princess?" He asked hugging her tighter so that she was practically on top of him. Her legs were entangled with his and her head still remained on his chest.

"No…" He chuckled at her answer.

"How did you sleep?" He asked kissing her on the crown of her head.

She opened her eyes and peered up at him, placing her chin on his chest. "I slept a lot better than I have in a long time. Ever sense my mother died, and Anya started her hate campaign on me I hadn't been able to sleep well…. So thank you Bell." She said kissing his chest.

"You're welcome Princess." He said with adoration. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes when he heard footsteps approaching his tent.

"Bellamy?" It was Octavia.

"Yeah? What's up O?"

"Oh just to let you know that it's about to be 7 and Jaha will be waiting for you."

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok. Oh and Clarke I'll wait for you in the drop ship! You'll be my helper!" Octavia yelled cheerfully and left.

Both Bellamy and Clarke laughed at the overly enthusiastic young girl. Bellamy gave Clarke a quick kiss and slipped out of the bed. The chill of the fall air creating goose bumps on his naked chest made him shiver involuntarily. He felt Clarke get up behind him, and lay a hand on his shoulder blades planting a warm kiss on his neck and shoulder. Then her tiny hand moved to wrap around his stomach gently making sure, she didn't mess with his wounds and messaged him lightly.

He closed his eyes in bliss. He was worried but her hands was working wonders. "I love you Bell." She whispered laying another kiss on his neck. He placed and hand over hers on his abs. "I love you too baby, so fucking much." He answered back truthfully.

She could read him well and he knew she knew that he was nervous about the council meeting. He sighed, he was so not looking forward to this, but it had to be done. He turned his head to look at her and gave her a small smile.

Without a word, he got up and searched for his shirt and jacket, and she did the same. Before they walked out of the tent, he stopped her at the entrance, cupping her face in his large hands and gave her a lingering kiss that left the both of them breathless.

He clasped his hand onto hers, threading their fingers together, and walked out to greet the brand new day.

**8888888**

CPOV:

Clarke was nervous, yesterday had been an off day for many reasons. Yesterday her Bell was tortured for no reason, and she had been exiled from her village. She was terrified on what today would bring for her, when she had walked in with a battered Bellamy on her arm none of his people had really focused on her, only on their injured leader. But today? She wouldn't have Bellamy, at least not for a few hours.

She wanted the people to like her, or at least accept her. She already had the approval of one of the most important people in Bellamy's life. When she thought about the younger sibling she smiled, Octavia was such a good person. Reminded her so much of her mother, _at least she'd be with her all day_, Clarke thought.

She saw that Bellamy was looking around the camp, not many people had been up yet. She imagined it was still early. His people didn't go to sleep until a late hour. He looked down at her and gave her a small grin before pulling her behind him leading her to the drop ship. They walked through the entrance and saw that Octavia had already set everything up for the day. When she saw them, she smiled running up to hug Bellamy and then Clarke.

"Good morning guys!"

Bellamy chuckled and Clarke smiled, then they both simultaneously greeted the young girl.

"Clarke I already have our breakfast ready to go. And Bell yours is right here." Octavia said handing Bellamy a medium sized leather pouch with berries in it.

"What no meat today O?" He teased.

"No. I know you're nervous about the council meeting and I don't need you eating heavy foods that will make you barf. So eat up mister!"

Clarke could only stare and smile between the adorable interactions between the siblings. She wished with all her heart that she had something like that with Anya, but obviously, that was out of the question. The closest thing she ever had to a sibling was Lincoln and that even that relationship turned out to bite her in the ass. She felt herself falling in the same sadness she had last night but before that could happen, Bellamy was demanding for her attention. She saw that Octavia went back to make sure things were ready for the day, probably trying to give them some privacy.

"Hey Clarke, I'll be back later ok?" He said gripping her upper arms gently, using his thumbs to rub her arms.

"Yeah I'll be fine here with Octavia. Just please be careful." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Princess, leading is in my bones. When I'm in my zone no one can faze me." He winked at her, trying to lighten the situation. She knew him well enough to know that he was putting up a front for her sake, bless his heart. She decided to go along with him, making herself believe that things would be easy and work itself out.

"Ok, I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I love you." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her before he gave her one last look and disappeared through the ships entrance. She stayed there for a few seconds still looking out to the direction he had left, until Octavia showed up behind her. "You wanna come eat? We'll need the energy. It gets pretty crazy in here sometimes; you'd think people would try _not _to get themselves hurt."

Clarke turned and laughed. "Yeah, Thanks again Octavia you don't know how much this means to me." She said sincerely.

Octavia pulled Clarke in for a hug. "Your welcome Clarke. My brother loves you, so that means l love you too!" She let go of her holding her out arm length apart. "And plus that just means I'm not the only one that has to deal with his overprotectiveness." She winked.

Clarke once again smiled. They walked over to a little table a few feet away from the metal bed where they laid Bellamy on yesterday. There was food for the both of them. For the next few minutes, they stayed in silence eating.

"So, back at your village what was your job? If you don't mind me asking?" Octavia asked.

"No I don't mind, umm to be honest I did pretty much everything. I hunted, cooked, did a few medical things."

"Cool, ok so you'll be real helpful here. I've begged Bell to find me someone else that can help me around here, but he only ever trusted me. My mom showed me everything she knew possible about medicine. She was a seamstress back at the Ark but dealing with our circumstances she had to learn medicine and she passed it on to me."

"Yeah, Bellamy told me about your situation. You're a brave person Octavia."

"Aww thanks, but honestly living in that tiny room all my life was the hardest thing. I sometimes I felt like I was going to go mad, but Bell he was always there to make sure I was all right. He never went a day without letting me know that I was loved, and cared for. That's why you can say I'm a pretty optimistic person; I try to find the good of every situation." Octavia paused and placed her hand over Clarkes.

"He's an amazing person Clarke. He loves with his whole heart and protects just as fiercely. I give him a hard time when it comes to being overprotective, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He loves you, and that's why I love you already like a sister. Because you make him happy." At this point Clarke had tears running down her face.

"I remember the first day he came back after meeting with you outside the camp. I saw him _trying _to sneak out with Finn's help. The next morning I brought him breakfast and I knew he was already falling for you. The way he talked about you. The first thing he talked about was how _Fucking green your eyes were and how fucking blonde your hair was." _Octavia said dropping her sweet soprano voice octaves lower trying to mimic her older brother's deep raspy voice.

Clarke felt her cheeks warm under the still drying tears. Octavia was really something else; maybe she lost a sister with Anya long ago but gained another in Octavia. Clarke pulled in the youngest Blake sibling and hugged her tight. "Thank you."

They separated and Octavia grinned. "Like I said no problem, just think of me as your younger sister!" She enthused.

"I will." Clarke smiled.

They were both smiling at one another when a lanky brown-headed boy with goggles on his head came in and headed straight towards Octavia and gave her a smacking kiss on her mouth. Octavia giggled. "Jasper stop we have another person present!" She lightheartedly slapped his shoulder.

The guy…. Jasper? Turned away from Octavia and looked at her in curiosity. "Jasper this is Clarke, Bellamy's girlfriend. Clarke this is Jasper my boyfriend." Octavia introduced them.

Jasper gave her a large toothy grin. "Cool so you're our _oh_ so brave leaders' sweet thing huh? So what sector are you from? I haven't seen you around our part of the camp?" He started bombarding her with so many questions. She then remembered that not everyone knew about her, and the clothes she was wearing didn't exactly give her grounder culture away.

"Ummm Jasper?" Octavia said awkwardly.

He turned to look at his girlfriend. "She's not one of us…. She's a grounder. Or she used to be, she was exiled."

She saw that Jasper stiffened up and turned back to look at her, his eyes widening but this time in… fear? Why would he be afraid of her? She saw that he was starting to shake and she walked closer to see if he was ok when he sharply took a step away from her. "Don't touch me grounder."

When he said that her heart fell to her stomach, the words cut at her. "Wha-?"

Octavia quickly stood between them, her back towards her facing her boyfriend. "Jasper it's ok, she's not like the others. She's a good person." Octavia pleaded with him.

"O! Her people tried to kill us! They almost killed me!" The boy yelled.

Clarke felt so guilty; she should have realized that not everyone would take a liking to her. That some would have downright terrible reactions to her being here. Her people had done was terrorize them. If only her father had listened to reason sooner, and her sister wasn't so evil.

"I- I'm so sorry." Clarke apologized.

Octavia turned to Clarke…. "No it's not your fault and he has to understand that."

"Right Jasper?" She addressed him with a stern tone.

Clarke looked ahead of Octavia to look at the lanky boy. He looked her in the eyes and she pleaded with him with hers to_ please_ give her a chance.

He looked down, ran his hands over his face, and sighed. "Yeah look I'm really sorry; I guess the PTSD is really messing with me." He apologized sincerely.

Clarke gave a small smile testing the waters. "No, it's ok. I don't blame you, my people can be pretty ruthless. And on behalf of them I'm so sorry."

He gave her a small grin in return. "No, don't worry about it, I'm alive that's all that matters. I'll just let you girls do your thing in here." He said giving Octavia a kiss.

"Jasper please don't say anything in the camp about Clarke, I'm sure they'll find out soon. But maybe we should wait till Bellamy's here for when that happens." Octavia said.

"Yea no problem, I'll see you guys later then." Without another word, he left the two girls alone once again.

"Look I'm really sorry about what just happened; the first day we arrived he kind of got speared in the chest by some of your people. So he can get pretty jumpy."

"No, like I said it's totally understandable that he'd freak out like that. It's all good, I just hope that the rest of the camp doesn't freak too much."

"If they do Bell will be there to set them all straight. You have nothing to worry about Clarke, you have no better person looking out for you than my older brother…. And plus you got me too." Octavia smiled.

"You're right." Clarke stated knowing all too well that Bellamy would take good care of her.

For the rest of the afternoon they were both busy treating the kids who entered the drop ships. Either with small cuts and bruises or the beginnings of what Octavia called a cold? None of the others asked who she was, she guessed they all assumed she was a part of them, and also assuming neither Finn, Roma or Jasper had said anything. _Maybe it was for the best that they thought she was one of them_, she thougt.

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy entered the largest of the drop ships climbing up the ladder to the third floor. This was it he thought time to get to business. He opened the hatch and was swamped by two guards; they inspected him to see if he had any weapons, which he didn't. He had left them all at the entrance with two other guards. The only weapon he had at his side was his manmade axe.

After the guard gave him the clear, he headed towards the other 13 members of the council. The 12 sector representatives and Jaha himself, now instead of 13 chairs like their used to be up in the Ark there were 14, an extra to accommodate the youngest and newest representative. Himself, the leader of the 90 surviving teens.

Jaha sat at the front of the table, his hands clasped together and his legs crossed. Giving Bellamy a comprehensive look. "It's so nice that you could finally join us Mr. Blake." Jaha addressed him.

"Yea well I had things I had to deal with." Bellamy stated shortly. He walked over to his chair that was placed in between council member Kane and Dr. Griffin. He sat down and folded his arms, he knew he had to do it now or he wouldn't be able to do it later on.

He stood up causing all 13 heads to move in his direction. "Chancellor Jaha before you begin I have some _very _important and pressing issues I need to talk about." Bellamy spoke, his hard leader voice and cold stoic face back in place.

Jaha sat up straighter and stared at Bellamy. "Well go ahead Mr. Blake you have the floor."

Bellamy could feel his heart rate start to accelerate but he had to do this. "Ok well, the grounders are attacking in 30 days." He stated bluntly ripping the bandage off quickly.

All 12 council members gasped and started speaking at the same time in confusion and fear. "What?"… "Why are they attacking?"… "Do we have enough soldiers for a battle?"

"Everyone quiet!" Jaha yelled the entire room went silent. Jaha's face was angry he looked up at Bellamy whose heart was still beating rapidly.

"I thought you said you had achieved peace between their people and ours?" Jaha spoke in a demanding tone.

Bellamy huffed. "Yeah I did… but things have kind of gotten complicated."

"Elaborate Mr. Blake."

Bellamy decided enough of this cryptic bullshit and got on with it. "I'm dating a grounder…. To be precise the King's daughter."

The other council members once again gasped and stared up at him. Jaha stood up from his chair and braced himself on the table. "Are you saying that you are dating the Princess?"

"Last time I checked a Princess is the daughter of a King so yeah." Bellamy answered sarcastically.

"Mr. Blake I think it's best you don't use sarcasm with me. You are in serious trouble here. Why would you date the enemy? And most importantly why would that bring upon an attack?"

"Because, I went to go to talk to her father. I wanted to go ask for permission to be with his daughter. At the moment I thought it would further our alliance, but now I see that it was the wrong thing to do." Bellamy stated holding his head up.

"And from your tone of voice and choice of words I see that it didn't work out in your favor?"

Bellamy was getting annoyed. "Obviously if they're going to attack in 30 days… Look my girlfriends sister set us up with their father. She's had it out for us since day one. She claims we are terrorists that want to destroy them. She found out we were going to go talk to Clarke's father and she framed us. She made it seem like we tortured one of their people. And that person just so happened to be like a son to the King and since I was the only "sky person" as they so well put it there, they tied me up and tortured me."

"Is that so?" Jaha was getting pissed, and frankly so was he.

Bellamy lifted his shirt to show the council members and Jaha his wounds. "Yeah it is so. He was angry didn't listen to much reason despite our treaty and took his older daughters word for it and decided that we needed to be terminated."

"And where is this Princess you speak of? The one you've gotten cozy with?"

Bellamy felt his heart speed up again. "Yeah she's here."

"WHAT?" Jaha yelled. Bellamy didn't flinch, just kept staring. "Yeah she's here, because she defended me she was exiled and I brought her here."

"What is wrong with you Bellamy? You cannot bring one of _them _inside of our camp. She is to leave immediately!" Jaha ordered.

Bellamy slammed his fists down on the table, completely livid. "The hell she is! She's not fucking going anywhere. She's living in _my _sector, and that's where she is staying!" Bellamy challenged.

"Mr. Blake I will not let you have one of our enemies in here, for all we know this could have been planned and she's here as a spy!"

"Shut up!" Bellamy yelled. "I've been seeing her for two months now she's not like that. She's not going anywhere so I suggest you get used to the idea."

Jaha stood up straight glaring at Bellamy. "You do realize what you have done don't you Bellamy? You just condemned this entire camp all these people into a war because you couldn't stay away from a girl!"

"Damn it! She's not just some damn girl! Besides how were any of us supposed to know her sister was going to go all psycho? That bitch is crazy and she is willing to go to any lengths to get rid of us. Even if I wouldn't have fallen in love with Clarke, her sister would have still figured out a way to kill us all!"

Jaha sighed and sat down on his chair running his hands over his face in frustration. The room was quiet all the council members switched looking at Jaha then back up to Bellamy.

"You said they're attacking in 30 days?" Jaha asked his head in his hands.

"Yeah well its 29 now, but that's beside the point. The King said they'd honor some commandment they have so we have a month to plan… Jaha we can fight. They don't have the technology we do."

"Well it seems like we _have_ to fight Mr. Blake, we'll gather all the guardsmen we can and any able bodied man. We'll have to reinforce the walls and make sure we have enough supplies."

"Chancellor?" Kane spoke.

"Yes Kane?"

"What about the civilians?"

The room once again grew quiet. Shit. Bellamy had not thought about that, and by the looks of it, Jaha hadn't either. Jaha once again sighed. "We have 29 days…" He turned to look at Bellamy. "I want you to get as much information from your… errr girlfriend on the land. We need to find out if it's safe enough to at least move the women and children to safety."

Bellamy sat down and nodded.

"As for the rest of us, we need to keep a level head and not cause a panic. I want all of you to get your sectors ready. Make sure you all pick up all the able bodied men over 25 and prepare them."

"Yes Chancellor." Everyone spoke except for Bellamy.

"My sector is all under 20 Chancellor Jaha, and so am I. And not to mention the other's from the other sectors." Bellamy spoke.

"Precisely."

"What the fuck you mean about precisely? This war is part my fault I have to help!" Bellamy yelled.

"No Mr. Blake, as much as I sometimes rethink my decision to let you into the council and why i _still_ let you lead those kids is because you _are_ a leader Mr. Blake. Despite what I said, earlier I do not blame you for this. As Chancellor I should have realized that coming back to Earth wouldn't be as easy as we all thought. Yes, I am angry that you did not consult me about the relationship you had going on, but you kept these kids alive long before we arrived. If I were to trust anyone with the duty of caring for our women and children it would be you."

Bellamy was speechless; he didn't know what to make of that.

"That isn't fair Chancellor Jaha." Council member Kane said.

"And why not Kane? He _is _a member of this council and he _did _lead 90 kids by himself, in a planet that we weren't prepared for. He _is _a leader and he has the credentials to lead our people. You will not argue with my final judgment. If anything comes to happen, Bellamy will be taking over in my place." Jaha stated.

Bellamy's face was once again sober, showing no emotion. How the fuck did he go from being leader of 100 juvenile delinquents to a probable leader of at least 1000 women and children? Bellamy stayed still just staring ahead; he thought he was going to have to fight tooth and nail for Clarke and for himself. Things definitely did not go as he thought they would. Jaha was upset at first and he even ordered Bellamy to get rid of Clarke, but now he's saying he wants him to lead the people in case anything bad were to happen? What the actual fuck?

"Meeting adjourned." Jaha said, everyone including himself was getting up and leaving until Jaha called for him. "Except you Mr. Blake."

Bellamy stopped and went to sit back down. Jaha looked over to the guards perched at the entrance and dismissed them, leaving only the two of them alone.

"Where did the change of heart come from Jaha?" Bellamy asked suddenly. "Just a few minutes ago you were blaming me and ordering that I get rid of Clarke."

Jaha leaned in his chair. "Well, like I said before Mr. Blake what I said was out of anger and complete surprise. If you say this sister of Clarke's is completely psycho and has seen us as a threat since day one than I have no reason not to believe you. Now, I do not approve of this relationship you have with the Princess Mr. Blake."

"I could care less if you approve Jaha you're not my father."

"No I'm not. I won't stand between the two of you, she might actually be useful-"

"She's not here just to be used Jaha! I will ask her to help me, but I will not be using her!" Bellamy was starting to get annoyed once again.

"And that Mr. Blake is exactly why I'm leaving you in charge of our people. Because you're not afraid to do what you have to do."

"You're speaking like we already lost."

"We don't know how many soldiers they have Bellamy. We may have all the technology, but we don't have the man power. Now if you get your girlfriend to help you, then you should be able to lead our people away take them somewhere else. Ask her where they can go without the fear of being attacked, where you can build a society. Dr. Griffin will be going; she'll teach others in medicine, there will be young engineers and chemists with you. And you'll take a few guardsmen with you."

Jaha paused looking down. "Whatever happens whether we win or lose when they come we have to make sure that our part of the human race survives. That our knowledge and the advances we have will survive."

"No offense but this is a lot to take in Jaha. Can we please just take a few days to think this over? Damn it man I'm only 22 for God's sakes!"

"I understand I'll give you 14 days Bellamy. Your job right now is to gather supplies and gather information. In 14 days you and I will meet up again and plan on what we will do."

Bellamy nodded and walked off. What the fuck was he going to do now? He had to fucking prepare his part of the camp, _and_ he had to get Clarke to help him out; although he knows she'd do it. The burden on his shoulder seemed to be getting heavier. The only thing he wanted to do now for the rest of the day was to get lost in his Princess, hug her, kiss her, and maybe kick someone's ass. He wanted to relieve all the fucking stress he was carrying.

Who would have thought things were going to go to shit like this, and so fucking quick. He was flattered that Jaha trusted him enough to lead their people but fuck; Bellamy was a fighter always had been. Things were just excessively overwhelming he needed to get back to his part of the camp and just get his mind off this for at least a few hours. He had 14 days to gather info and get everything ready.

Man Earth sucked.

**Okie dokie guys there's chapter 10 for ya. Sorry for the small amount of Bellarke in this chapter, but don't worry you guys will soon be getting a special Bellarke treat! Thanks for reading and review if you'd like!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh gosh guys I want to apologize for the late update. It was Memorial Day weekend and well I was somewhat busy. But anyways have no fears chapter 11 is here! **

**But yeah you guys are still the most amazing people ever. I truly appreciate yalls support and reviews. I'm not a professional and I know my grammatical errors sometimes are all over the place but the fact that you guys are still here supporting me means the world. I love yall.**

**Anyways on to chapter 11, and poor Bellamy kid is getting a shit ton of crap being placed on his shoulders.**

****WARNING** Lemons ahead! **

**88888888**

BPOV:

Bellamy felt overwhelmed. So much so that he could literally feel the weight on his shoulders slow him down to a tired pace. Jaha just told him he wanted HIM to be the leader of a 1000+ people in case anything horrible were to happen when the grounders attacked.

Yeah he was a leader of his own sector of the camp, but they were kids for God sakes! He was the leader of 90 kids, who all had questionable backgrounds. Kids who needed guidance from anyone that was older than them, and that person just so happened to be him. He could handle kids; they listened to him, but being in charge of women and some men that were older than him? Not to mention the fact that Bellamy wanted to fight, he wanted to because it was who he was. He may not have been the direct reason for the war, but he was damn sure a tool. He felt partial responsibility for it, and he wanted to fight.

However, he couldn't. Even though Jaha gave him 14 days he knew, that as long as those grounders were coming… He would be the next Chancellor of his people. He knew deep down that was his future now. He would have to get everyone prepared to leave. He would have to find a place to take them. He would have to make sure there were enough supplies for everyone, and he only had 14 days before Jaha started breathing down his neck.

Bellamy continued walking forward, kids, women, and men around the other sectors of the camp passed by in a blur. Bellamy just continued walking, carrying the heavy load that was dumped upon him. He wanted Clarke. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, and let out all his frustrations, but he also felt like punching something or someone. He was frustrated, angry, confused, and overwhelmed. He just wanted to return to his part of the camp and lay down.

He walked through a small opening that separated his sector to that one of Dr. Abby's. He saw that most of the kids were walking around. He had to issue the order Jaha sent. Bellamy took a deep breath and walked to stand in the middle of the camp. All the others saw him and followed him, Finn and Miller walked up behind him. Bellamy turned to Finn. "Go get my sister and Clarke." He ordered. Finn gave a silent nod and ran off inside the drop ship.

A few seconds later both Clarke and Octavia were outside. He looked at his sister and turned to look at Clarke, she looked nervous, but she still managed to give him a small smile. He instantly felt better, but it was time for business. Jaha said not to create havoc with the news, but he also wanted everyone to get prepared…. Well he couldn't have both.

Bellamy placed both his hands on his hips bracing himself, it was still daylight, and he looked around at all the curious faces looking at him. He kept looking until he found his Princess's blue/green eyes again and focused on them for strength. "Ok listen up everyone I'm going to be honest here…. Things these next few weeks are going to get hard." He spoke loudly. He heard the kids start to whisper amongst themselves.

"I spoke to the council today, and I told them about what happened yesterday. Why I came into camp hurt." Bellamy took a breath still looking at Clarke, he gestured for her to come stand beside him. Her eyes widened in nervousness, but she complied walking up slowly. Her head slightly bent downwards as walked to stand beside him. Once she was by his side she looked up at him, and he just stared into her eyes. He reached down and intertwined their hands together before he continued.

"The reason Clarke here was practically carrying me yesterday, was because I was…. Tortured by the grounders." The teens all seemed to gasp in unison. Bellamy felt Clarke's tiny little hand squeeze his. "It doesn't matter why I was tortured but all you need to know is that the grounders are coming. They will be attacking in 29 days." Bellamy spoke trying to keep his voice even, the kids around him were know whispering louder he could feel the worry radiating off each of their bodies.

So he continued, trying to tune them out. "Luckily for you all, _we_ don't have to stay and fight. Every male over 25 will have to stay. The rest of us will be leaving, where to? I don't exactly know. That's why Clarke here…" Bellamy slightly picked up their intertwined hands. "Will be helping us find a suitable place for us to go. Our job is to make sure there are enough supplies for those that will be staying to fight and for us who will be migrating somewhere else. It is what Jaha has asked of us." Bellamy tried avoiding the fact that he'd be leading them, if Jaha were to die.

"What the hell?" Someone yelled from behind the crowd.

Bellamy looked over the heads of the crowd searching for the voice. A tall muscular boy with blonde hair seemed to look around 18 walked out of the crowd and stood in front of Bellamy and Clarke with an angry expression. He didn't know the kid's name but knew he was charged with murder up in the Ark.

"What the hell what kid?" Bellamy answered letting go of Clarke's hand and getting in his face. Bellamy was frustrated and overwhelmed, it wouldn't take much to set him off. The blonde haired boy didn't back off. "My name isn't kid, its Derek. And what do I mean by what the hell? Well simple, I meant how the hell are you expecting us to leave this camp and just move somewhere else, ESPECIALLY with the help of your grounder lover over there." The kid spat.

Bellamy felt his body coil in rage, the kids around them started whispering again, and he turned to look at around. He saw some giving her disgusting looks others giving her a curious stare. He saw her cower underneath the heavy gazes; she hugged herself and her eyes were looking everywhere. That's when Octavia came and stood beside her hugging her.

Bellamy turned back towards the blonde boy and gave him a death glare. He got increasingly closer to him and fisted the collar of the boy's shirt, bringing their noses close together almost touching. He spoke in a low voice, his rage bubbling to the surface. "Who the fuck told you she was a grounder?"

The boy laughed, which made Bellamy angrier. "Oh come on, she was here all day with Octavia. She looked like a fish out of water when it came to using our technology."

He let go of the boys shirt but was still inches away from him, making sure that his face portrayed the anger he was feeling. "It doesn't matter if she's a grounder or not she's here and you will NOT disrespect her in my presence." Bellamy warned him.

"How the hell are you dating that grounder when her people are the ones that _tortured_ you?" The kid spoke up again. Bellamy's hand balled into fists practically cutting into the skin of his palms, that son of a bitch was really trying to test him. He wasn't in the mood, he was furious and overwhelmed he didn't need someone trying to question his motives.

"Because I am, if you have a problem with that I suggest you keep it to yourself…. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! CLARKE IS HERE TO STAY AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OR SEE ANYONE DISRESPTECTING HER YOU GOT IT? SHE IS JUST AS MUCH AS PART OF US NOW, SHE WAS EXILED TRYING TO PROTECT ME SO I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF IT…. UNDERSTOOD?!" Bellamy yelled addressing everyone around camp, all the heads nodded silently, all except for one.

"You got it?" Bellamy asked Derek.

"I'm not going to treat that grounder bitch like she's one of us. Her people are going to attack us; I don't give a shit if she protected you. She's not better than any of them."

Everything went in a blur and Bellamy felt his fist connect with the Derek's face. There was a nasty crunching noise, and when Derek fell backwards, he saw that there was blood trickling down the fucker's nose. Bellamy didn't give a fuck, got down on his knees straddling him, and started punching the living shit out of him. Bellamy wasn't in control, he was angry all he could see was red. Someone had not only disobeyed his orders but also talked shit about his girl.

At this point Bellamy couldn't feel his hand, all he could feel was the fire burring through him as he let out all his frustrations on the writhing boy beneath him. He heard Octavia yelling in the background. "Miller! Finn! Get him off Derek before he kills him!"

Bellamy felt two hands on both sides of his arms trying to pull him back, and he tried pushing them away. He was still angry and he wanted to kick the kid's ass. Eventually he was pushed onto his back Miller and Finn holding him down. He saw his sister and Jasper pick Derek up and lead him inside the drop ship.

**88888888**

CPOV:

It all happened so fast, one minute she was being stared at by 90 people and the next Bellamy was on top of the blonde headed boy that had spoken so nasty about her. She was so scared at this point, even with Octavia hugging her trying to make sure she wasn't too fazed by the 90 pairs of eyes looking at her.

Her heart was beating so quickly she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. She had remembered Octavia cleaning Derek's wounds inside the drop ship. She remembered that she had been struggling with a light in the room Octavia needed her to turn on. She knew eventually they'd find out who or what she was, especially when Jasper had freaked out when he found out.

He had apologized afterwards but the reaction still stung. She'd be lying if she'd say that in the back of her mind she would have loved for everyone in Bellamy's village to think she was a part of them, that had just happened to move to this part of the camp.

Bellamy was fighting the kid for her honor and because she saw it in his eyes. He was afraid and confused. When she saw Derek's body fall in a heap to the ground, she knew Bellamy was lost to his anger. That's when Octavia yelled.

"Miller! Finn! Get him off Derek before he kills him!" Both the boys behind her had rushed over to the two men fighting on the ground. Clarke looked around and everyone that was once staring at her were all open mouthed watching their leader come close to killing someone.

Both Miller and Finn had successfully dragged a still fighting Bellamy away from the bleeding boy. Octavia looked at Clarke, She nodded letting her know it was ok for her to leave. Octavia let go of her and walked over to the bleeding boy and then she saw Jasper go up and help Octavia. Between the two of them they picked him up and took him towards the drop ship.

Clarke saw that Finn and Miller were still trying to hold Bellamy down, so she walked up to them and nodded. They both gave her a warning concerned look, but she assured them with her eyes. They let go of Bellamy and she kneeled down in front of him. The kids now looking at them, she didn't care though she needed to calm him down.

She scooted closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his heart beating rapidly under where her pinky lay on his pulse. His breathing labored, and his eyes were blacker than usual. She had to get him to calm down he had almost killed somebody. Clarke had seen many sides of Bellamy, but this one was far worse than any of his other angry outbursts. This Bellamy was livid beyond point.

It didn't scare her, it worried her. She was worried for him, that meeting with his leader must have really taken a toll on him. Clarke decided to straddle him, her tiny hands still cupping his handsome face. His eyes were glazed and he was looking at her but it looked like he was looking through her.

She started to caress his face softly trying to sooth his heartbeat down. "Hey, it's me Clarke." She whispered so that only he could hear. "Hey it's ok Bell." Clarke dropped one of her hands and placed it on his chest over his heart. She looked up at Miller and Finn and gave them a pleading look, her eyes moving to gesture at the kids currently gawking at them.

Finn nodded silently. "EVERYONE LETS GET TO WORK! We know what we have to do let's go!" He ordered. The kids started leaving, but not before giving their leader and Clarke curious look.

Clarke silently thanked the two boys and returned her attention to Bellamy. "Bell c'mon lets go to your tent huh?" She asked the hand on his chest scratching him lightly. That seemed to pull him out of his angry daze because he silently nodded. She stood up and held out her hand for him. He got up, latched onto her hand, and suddenly brought her into his arms.

She gave out a small yelp in surprise but hugged him back just as fiercely. She felt him start to shake and she continued to hug him nuzzling her face into his hard chest. "It's ok." She soothed her hands running up and down his strong back trying to stop his tremors. "Lets go to your tent you can tell me everything there… c'mon." She whispered leaving his arms, only to grab onto his hand and lead him inside his tent.

Once inside he dropped down to his knees and pulled her once again towards him. His face nuzzled into her stomach and his arms around her hips. He wasn't crying but he kept shaking. She ran her fingers through his ebony locks. "Shhhh it's ok…. Bell I'm here its ok."

Bellamy looked up at her his chin now resting on her belly button, his eyes held so many emotions. She could see right through him, he was worried and overwhelmed. To top it all off she knew he felt guilty about beating that boy. "Princess I'm so sorry that you had to see me that way." He apologized.

"It's not ok that you nearly killed that boy, I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. Besides I love you Bellamy nothing you do will faze me from what I feel for you." She whispered.

Bellamy stood and picked her up in his arms, her legs quickly wrapping themselves around his waist. He walked them over to the bed in the large tent and laid her down. He hovered over her and looked down at her. "I love you too baby. And I know I should be apologizing to Derek, but he just made me so mad. He disrespected you." He said above her now running his fingers through her blonde hair.

Clarke looked into his deep onyx eyes. "Bellamy, what else did your leader tell you?"

**88888888**

BPOV:

"Bellamy, what else did your leader tell you?" Clarke asked him. It was hard concentrating when his Princess was underneath him, her tiny little body pressed against his. Not to mention her golden hair splayed out forming an almost halo around her head. Looking at his girl he had almost but forgotten the rage that was present when he was beating Derek, or the worry and burden Jaha had placed on his shoulders.

"Bell?" Clarke brought out of his thoughts. He sighed and rolled over to his side careful not to re-injure his left arm. He propped his head on his palm and looked down at Clarke and placed and arm over her torso.

Bellamy took a breath before speaking. "Jaha asked me to lead all the remaining citizens away from the camp. He wants me to basically be the next Chancellor of our people, assuming that the worst happens."

"But that's a good thing isn't it Bell? I mean you'll be the leader of all your people you'll be the one leading them to safety." Clarke asked looking up at him.

Bellamy looked down at his arm around her torso. "It's not that simple. I feel partially responsible for this war Clarke. I want to stay and fight, it's not right that I get to leave while other's fight in my stead."

He felt Clarke's stomach muscles go stiff.

Bellamy continued. "But Jaha won't let me, he says I'm the best equipped to be the next leader, but I'm only 22 Clarke!"

"That doesn't matter Bellamy. You're a leader, that's who you are."

"Clarke I almost killed someone because I was overwhelmed and frustrated, how exactly does that make me a leader?"

Clarke cupped his face with one hand and looked straight at him. "You ARE a leader Bell. Yeah what you did was wrong, but that can be dealt with. You need to learn not to let people get to you. Everyone has their ups and downs. But your ups are certainly more prominent than your downs, and that's why I love you and believe in you. Because I saw the way you talked to those kids before you went crazy, when you speak people want to listen to you…. And Bellamy I'm right her next to you, I'll help you. We'll do this together, I'll help you find a place I know where we can take your people."

Bellamy was speechless his girl was something else. Her soft little hand continued to caress his cheek. Before he was angry and confused and God knows what else. He had almost beaten a kid to a bloody pulp but with a few words from his girl and a few touches, he was already feeling better.

He looked down at her and their breaths were mingling together. He once again hovered over her, their legs tangling with one another. Heavy sexual tension filled the space between them. He could feel his skin heating up and he could feel it radiating off her as well. He looked down at her slightly parted lips and licked his own.

Looking down at his Princess, he knew in his heart more than before that she was it. His heart swelled with a consuming love and adoration for her. She was his life now, and he'd be hell bound on protecting her from anyone and anything, just like he would with Octavia. Clarke was his Achilles heel _and _his strength. With the power of her words, she had him feeling better.

"I love you so much Princess, so much. Whatever happens I just need you to know that I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever. You're my strength baby and I love you." 

**88888888**

CPOV:

"I love you so much Princess. Whatever happens I just need you to know that I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever. You're my strength baby and I love you." Bellamy whispered to her.

He was hovering over her, his labored breathing fanning her face, his strong tanned arms rippling from supporting his weight. Their bodies were practically crushing against each other's. The weight of his words made her breathless. She had heard him a million times tell her that he loved her, but right now in this moment. The way he said it, the way his eyes were looking at her, she knew she'd be loved for the rest of her days. All the pain of yesterday washed away with the words he spoke, because he spoke them and implanted them straight into her heart.

Her mother was gone, the other person who had been so giving with her affections. For a long time she was depressed and lonely without her mother's love, but now she had Bellamy. It was as if God himself sent him to fill in the void her mother's passing had left. She felt her heart grow larger from the weight of his love and her love for him.

She'd never imagine loving someone so much that It could actually hurt, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She felt tears well up in her eyes and her hiccups starting to build in her throat. She let out a small hiccup and looked Bellamy straight in the eyes. "I love you too, so much my brave leader." She said and made sure her voice held as much love and complete adoration for him.

She knew this was it. She needed him, she wanted him to lover her with his body as well.

"Bell I need you…." She whispered. This would be her first time, but she trusted him. She knew he would never do anything she wouldn't be ready for. Truth was that for weeks they had been treading that line. They'd made out intensely before, they'd just never passed the threshold and she was ready, she could feel it not only physically but emotionally.

She could practically feel the wheels in his head turning. "Are you sure? I know this would be your first time; you don't have to if you're not ready. You know there's no pressure right?" He asked softly.

Bellamy wiped at a tear that had escaped her eye, and all she could do was smile. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I'm ready Bell…. And who knows I may surprise you…."

He gasped aloud and crushed his lips against hers, his hands grabbing at her hips pushing her into his body. She wanted so much of him, all of him, she didn't know where to start, her hands frantically roamed over the plains of his shirt covered chest, down to his stomach, pulling his shirt up and off him. She then circled her arms around his waist and up to his black curls. She took too fistfuls of hair and pushed his face into hers deepening the kiss.

She knew that the sheer force of the kiss would bruise her lips but in the moment she could care less all she wanted was her Bellamy, and it seemed like she couldn't get close enough. His body continued to hover over her. His strong naked chest pushed up against hers. Her whole body was trembling with the amount of passion.

She pulled down on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his lower body closer to hers.

"Princess, I don't want to crush you." He groaned against her lips.

"You won't Bell, you don't need to protect me from yourself, I need you." She whispered lovingly.

He finally gave in and slowly lowered his entire weight onto her body. It was sheer heaven feeling him pressed against her. His hands roamed over her body, caressing her hips and thighs. She nibbled on his bottom lip making him moan into her mouth. She felt his hips press into hers making his arousal painfully obvious. The burn inside of her center was making her ache. She rolled her hips up against his finding the much-needed relief. He hissed in her mouth. His hands griped her hips harder, but still not hard enough. He was being careful with her.

She ran her hands down his muscular back and slipped them over his pants, she held her breath and grabbed his ass squeezing it, she didn't know where that came from but his body, just_ him_ in general did things to her. Bellamy growled into her mouth pushing his hips down into hers making her moan out with pleasure.

He kissed down her jaw line and down her neck nipping at her collarbone. His hands found the hem of her shirt and dipped down underneath trailing scorching kisses all over her now exposed stomach. She moaned out loud enjoying the feel of his burning skin on her. He continued to lift the material slowly, his hot tongue working insistently on her neck. He reached the bottom of her bra and stopped, she felt his hands trembling lightly on her ribcage.

She cupped his face gently between her hands. "It's ok Bellamy, I trust you." She whispered he was being gentle yet oh so passionate, she loved him so much.

He lifted the shirt more, now exposing her bra to him, he looked down and gasped.

"God, you're beautiful Princess." She giggled.

"You act like you've never seen me in only my bra Bell." He gave her a lust-filled smile.

He gave her another look asking for permission and she nodded smiling. He reached up and cupped both of her bra covered breasts in his large hands, gently kneading them and massaging them.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the newfound feeling, She'd never had anyone touch her like that before which made it all the more special to be sharing it with her Bellamy. She wasn't nervous, she felt like she should be, but she knew Bellamy wouldn't do something she didn't want. She trusted him, if that made her stupid then so be it. Being touched and loved by him was a feeling she wouldn't trade for the world.

"Baby, let me know if it gets too much for you ok?" He whispered to her, his breathing labored.

"It's ok Bell, I trust you. It feels so good; I know you'd never do anything I wouldn't want."

His hands slid around her back and fumbled with the clasps of her bra for a bit, then in one quick flick of his rest had her bra unclasping. He slowly pulled her bra off exposing her naked skin to him for the first time. He sucked in a deep breath in amazement. She felt her whole body heat up and her face flush as Bellamy's eyes roamed over her naked breasts. His hands reached out slowly and roamed over her skin softly in circles starting at the very edge and working their way in towards the aching center. Her nipples instantly came to attention at his touch.

"That feels good Bell." She moaned arching her back off of the makeshift bed.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her chest slowly swirling his tongue around in circles while his lips sucked gently. He kissed all the way down onto her sensitive breasts and found on hard nipple. His tongue licked and flicked it leaving flames against her flesh with every stroke. She moaned and panted heavily encouraging him to continue. He took her nipple in between his teeth and gently bit down.

"Oh my God." She moaned out. Bellamy suddenly looked up at her.

"Did I hurt you?" His face full of concern.

"No… Oh God no… it felt so good." She pulled his face back down towards her and kissed him deeply.

His hands now replaced his mouth on her nipples, making sure both of them were being taken care of. He pressed his body up against her, they both hissed as their lower bodies grinded against each other's.

His hands roamed down to her stomach and onto her pants. His fingers quickly unfastened them, tugging them off. She gasped into his mouth as his hands trailed up her inner thighs. His fingers found her center and rubbed back and forth over her underwear making her ache even more. She moaned into his mouth. Bellamy took it as a sign of encouragement and slid his fingers inside of the thin material sliding them up and down her folds.

"You're wet." He gasped and crushed his mouth onto hers again.

His fingers slipped further in and found her bundle of nerves rubbing it round and round in gentle circles. She moaned in pleasure raising her hips to meet his every stroke. He worked on her a little faster causing her body to boil. Her head started spinning with pleasure. He slipped a finger inside of her and moved it back and forth while still twirling the aching nub with his thumb.

Her whole body tensed and was brought over the edge. She moaned out with her release. Bellamy's fingers stroked her a few more times allowing her to come back down from her high. He withdrew and stared down at her with awe.

She looked down her face burning from, she was completely naked other than the underwear and Bellamy was still wearing his pants.

"Are you ok Princess." Bellamy asked breathless.

She pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Yeah I'm great, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me Princess, this is about you." He whispered seductively. "Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked attentively.

"Yeah I do, more than anything. Make me yours Bell, make love to me." She answered.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her once more, this time his hands slid down to her hips latching onto her underwear and pulling them down until she was completely bare in front of him. She was suddenly a bit nervous. Bellamy caressed her thigh. "Don't worry sweetheart you're absolutely beautiful. Don't be ashamed of your body, the body that fits so well with mine, the body that was made for me." He whispered lovingly.

She reached down between them, unzipped his pants, and quickly rid his body of them, as well as his undergarments. He was breathtaking. She'd never seen a naked man, but she knew that Bellamy was what most women preferred, and he was all hers.

"UHHH Bell is it going to fit?" She asked her face going flush.

He softly chuckled. "Yeah it will, but it's going to hurt… your first time always does, I've heard."

She cupped his face once again, and brought him down over her so that he was once again hovering above her. His arousal was now pressed against her center and she heard him quietly hiss. She arched her back into him and grinded their naked bodies against each other. They both moaned loudly.

"Clarke, baby I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if you keep doing that." He huffed out panting, his hips still slightly rotating against hers.

"It's ok I don't want you to." She gasped when he hit a sweet spot, her center aching once again.

**88888888**

BPOV:

"It's ok I don't want you to." Clarke gasped. His girl was so fucking hot, and God did he love her.

Bellamy stopped and looked down at his angel, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were hooded with lust. She was sweating from the force of her first release. She was something else, she HAD surprised him, his little grounder Princess was a vixen.

Bellamy grabbed onto his aching arousal and positioned himself over her center; he pushed himself in only a bit stopping before he could even enter her. He needed to tell her one last time…

"Clarke, Princess I love you so much. And after this there's no going back, I'd be in too deep… no pun intended. But seriously, if we do this you have to know that I'm devoted to you for as long as I live." He spoke softly.

His angel smiled up at him her eyes glistening. "I promise the same thing Bell. I'll always be there beside you. I love you."

With that, Bellamy took a deep breath and pushed through gently, inch by inch. His body was boiling from the sensations of having her wrap around him so intimately. He could feel his face contort into a frown from the sheer force of the sensations. He continued to push and he looked down at his girl, her eyes were closed in pain and tears streamed down her face. He was hurting her.

"I can't." Bellamy whispered. "I'm hurting you."

Clarke opened her eyes. "No, it's ok keep going. It hurts but it's worth it." She cupped his face and he noticed he too had tears running down his face. "Shhhh Bellamy its ok." She encouraged him once again.

Bellamy nodded tears still streaming down his face, no one but her and Octavia would ever see him so vulnerable. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered brokenly before he pushed through her barrier. She screamed out in pain and he quickly lay down on top of her muffling her cry with his chest. He brought her in closer stroking her hair. He forgot about the overwhelming sensations of her tight heat around him. He only focused on her.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry." Bellamy continued to chant while he stayed still inside her allowing her body to adjust to his size. After a while, she moved her head from his chest to look him in the eyes. "I'm ok now Bell, you can move."

Bellamy nodded softly and started to move gently in and out of her. He bent his head down to her shoulder while he continued to pump into her. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. He felt her tiny little hands move behind his back and start to scratch lightly. Her legs wound around his hips bringing their joined bodies closer.

His head nuzzled in the crook of her neck where he laid hot kisses and nipped at her skin. One of his hands started fondling one of her breasts as he continued to pump in and out of her. His pace starting to quicken, her breaths were ragged and he could feel her heart beat in harmony with his. Her naked chest sliding over his, their naked bodies sliding against each other's, heat and passion radiating off them.

His mind was dizzy it felt like there was no more air in this world. It felt like gravity no longer existed the only thing that existed was his Princess. Their bodies were made for one another, he knew in the way they fit so well together.

Her breaths mingling with his, her sweaty body sliding against his. She was all he would ever need; he was confused, and overwhelmed a few minutes ago, but now he felt like he could take on the world with his Clarke by his side.

His pace started to quicken and her moans were becoming screams. He saw her bite down on her lips trying to silence herself and he swore it was the hottest thing ever. He moaned when she used her legs around his tailbone to push him in deeper.

"So good Bell, I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too Princess….. God!" He groaned.

He continued to pump into her until he felt her walls start to clench around him and she suddenly screamed in release. He kissed her hard so that her scream wouldn't be heard around the camp. She trembled beneath him as her orgasm rolled off her body. He could feel himself getting close to the edge. He continued to push into her until he felt his release hit like a firework, his body also trembled with the force of his release.

When he couldn't handle it any more he laid down on top of her making sure not to crush her. Her hands went straight to his sweaty ebony curls. His head was placed between her naked breasts listening to the beat of her heart slowly start to beat its normal rhythm. He was still inside her, but he didn't care he wanted to continue to feel her around him. He wound his arms under her and hugged her close his head still in between her breasts.

He kissed wherever his lips could reach and she continued to massage his scalp. He was utterly spent. "You wore me out Princess." Bellamy muttered.

"Yea well same here." She said giggling, the sound sending jolts straight to his heart.

He nuzzled his face deeper into her chest and gave a content sigh. " I think I found my new favorite pillow…. Or should I say pillows."

Clarke giggled. "I'd love to be your pillow Bell, forever. You belong right here where you can hear how my heart beats for you and only for you." She said running her fingers through his hair and one of them playing with his ear.

Bellamy kissed her chest one more time. "You're right. Just like you belong in my arms, so that you know I'll always be there to protect you." He said seriously. His heart was pounding furiously.

"Bell I'm tired." Clarke whispered after a while.

"Go to sleep baby I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, he tried getting up but Clarke held him down in place.

"No, I want you right here."

"Ok, whatever my Princess wants." Bellamy answered. He smiled and kissed her chest one last time.

With their bodies still connected, they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Woooo guys that was sooooo long! FYI that was my first lemon ever… how did I do? Oh and remember in my fic Bellamy and Clare **_**ARE**_** OOC. But yeah this chapter was Fluffy and Lemony! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and review if you'd like!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys there aren't enough words for me to say I am so sorry that I haven't updated until now. I've just been super busy, and I had a little bit of writers block. I can't thank yall enough for yalls continued support. I love you all! Yall are the best readers and reviewers a gall could ask for. But oh my goodness these last few episode wth? Like this show is insanely good! But anyways Again thank you and here's chapter 12!**

**88888888**

CPOV:

Clarke's mind seeped into consciousness, she kept her eyes closed, but she felt a hard yet soft body next to hers. She remembers that it was her Bellamy, sleeping right next to her. His warm breath fanning over her face, she kept her eyes closed just relishing in the feel of having his strong naked body so intertwined with hers. She sighed with contentment quietly not wanting to wake him up.

Clarke opens her eyes and looks up at Bellamy's sleeping form. His face had a calm expression with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. His freckles adorned every corner of his perfect face. His cheekbones were so prominent and his chiseled jaw line was made to perfection, and not to mention his adorable curly hair falling onto his forehead.

Bellamy was laying on his back his head resting on top of her head, while hers lay on the crook of his shoulder. Their legs were tangled together and both his arms were wrapper around her. The chill of morning and Bellamy's warm breath on her face raised goose bumps on her arms. The blanket was draped over their bottom half's leaving their chests exposed to the morning chill. She looked down and saw Bellamy's scars from two days ago. She still couldn't believe her father and her sister did this to him. He didn't deserve that injustice.

Clarke lowered her hand and started to run her fingers softly over his torso following the indenture of each scar. Despite the scars being rough, the rest of his olive skin was soft and warm to the touch; she kept running her hands over his stomach stopping before the she reached the small line of hair leading below the blanket.

"That feels good." Clarke gasped at Bellamy's voice; she thought he was asleep.

"Bell you scared me." Clarke said still running her fingers over his body now going up to his chest and over his shoulders and down his biceps. She squeezed his arms for good measure.

"Sorry Princess, I was asleep dreaming of you. But then you woke me with your magic fingers." He said his low baritone voice still laced with sleepiness.

Clarke could only smile, yesterday had been the best day of her life. She wasn't nervous at all, being with Bellamy was such a natural thing. She knew that giving herself to him completely wouldn't be a mistake, she knew he'd take care of her. She was happy for the first time since her mother passed away…. she was content. Even the prejudices of that Derek kid couldn't make her feel bad. She knew they had a lot to do. Bellamy would be super busy then next few weeks trying to keep his people alive, but for now she was happy… and a little sore.

"Hey Princess how are you feeling?" Bellamy asked his eyes full of worry; he reached up to caress her face. She knew what he was asking, so she just smiled up at him. "I'm ok Bell, a little sore but that's normal I'd imagine."

He chuckled. "Yeah its normal."

They stayed in a comfortable silence just running their hands over each other's bodies, not wanting to get up. Then Bellamy broke the silence. "Well, It seems like it's time to get up. I just…. I don't know how where to start."

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows the blanket exposing more of her naked form to Bellamy's dark eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt so completely free. She didn't feel nervous or self-conscious of her body, she felt comfortable being this exposed to her Bell. The look he gave her was one of complete love and adoration it's no wonder she felt comfortable like that around him.

"Look, how bout I help you with that. If you have a map of the area, I can help you. I know where you could lead your people to safety." Clarke said looking down at Bellamy who was still lying down.

"I'd appreciate that. I have maps in the drop ship; I'll make sure everyone starts gathering rations and meet you over there?" Bellamy asked getting up; he turned to look at Clarke and bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"Yeah maybe I could go find Octavia in there too." Clarke answered also getting up. She looked around for her clothes and started putting them back on, but not before gazing up at her very naked boyfriend putting on his pants. The way his strong back moved and the way the muscles beneath flowed gave her chills, and the really cute freckles running across his back. He was covered in them and she loved it. He turned and she felt her cheeks warm up at being caught.

Without putting his shirt back on he walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled her close encircling her into his strong embrace. His strong arms held her close and his hands moved down to rest on her hips. He kissed her passionately yet chastely. Her arms wound around his neck bringing him closer, she could feel her body start to respond to him, having his naked chest pressed up against hers did things to her.

They separated from lack of oxygen and he slightly moved back looking down at her. "You know yesterday was the best day of my life. Despite the impending doom of your people coming, making love with you was the most wonderful thing. I don't think I can find the right words to tell you how much I love you. How much you mean to me." Bellamy whispered adoringly.

"I love you too Bell and we'll get through this. You and I. I'll be there with you every step of the way. And just so you know, last night well it was the greatest for me too." Clarke smiled biting her lip and peering up at him through her lashes.

He smiled a huge smile and once again bent down to capture her mouth with his. They separated and they walked out of the tent. Most of the kids were up and walking around the campground, unlike yesterday though they didn't continue to do their jobs. This time they stared at their leader and the grounder Princess that had resided in their camp. The looks they were giving weren't menacing, they were curious. She thought after yesterday their gazes would just turn indifferent, but she guessed she was wrong.

She felt Bellamy grasp onto her hand and lead her over to the drop ship. "Ok, I think O is in their already just go in there and I'll meet you in a few minutes. I just have to make sure these kids do what they need to do."

Clarke nodded giving him a small grin and walked into the drop ship. She saw that Octavia was talking to Jasper, when she walked in. Jasper saw her first and offered her a small smile; she returned it happy for some acceptance. Jasper tapped Octavia's shoulder and pointed towards Clarke. Once Octavia saw her, she ran up to Clarke and gave her a big hug. "Good morning Clarke, I trust that you and Bellamy had a wonderful night right?" Octavia winked at Clarke.

Clarke could feel her face heat up._ Oh my God_, Clarke thought. "No worries, you guys love each other. I'd be worried if you didn't fu-." Clarke placed her palm on Octavia's mouth silencing her. Clarke looked over to Jasper who had not so obviously turned the other direction scratching the back of his head, trying to pretend he didn't just hear what Octavia was about to say. _Bless his heart_, she thought.

"Oh my gosh Octavia! No!" Clarke whispered to her gesturing with her eyes to an awkward Jasper standing only a few feet away from them. Despite being thoroughly embarrassed she couldn't help but giggle a bit at Bellamy's younger sister. Clarke removed her hand and looked up at Octavia's mischievous blue eyes. Then they both busted out laughing, and surprisingly so did Jasper.

"Oh my goodness Clarke I'm so sorry, sometimes I just really need to learn to control my big mouth." Octavia said clutching her stomach from all the laughing.

"It's ok…." Clarke said. Their fun was distracted by Clarke's stomach rumbling in hunger.

"I figured you'd be hungry so I brought over some food for you and Bell." Octavia said guiding her over to the same table as yesterday. "Thanks Octavia."

"No problem…. Hey Jasper you should head out I know Bellamy must be barking out orders by now."

"Yeah… Well I'll see you guys later!" He ran out leaving Clarke and Octavia alone.

"So where's the kid Bellamy almost killed yesterday?" Clarke asked worried. "Oh he's fine he's resting in his tent. I had to stitch up his nose and a cut on his upper lip, other than a few bruises I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's good I was really worried, I've never seen Bell react like that. Despite the horrible things Derek said I'd never wish for him to get hurt." Clarke said chewing on her food.

"Yeah I know and you're such a good person for that. Bell is a special one, when he loves he_ loves _with his whole heart. He's just really protective of the ones he cares about. Especially when it comes to me and well now… _you_. Yea it gets hard to deal with sometimes, but he does it because he cares. He loves you Clarke, and yesterday he was reacting on pure instinct, pure instinct to protect you."

"You're right. I'm not going to lie to you, It feels nice knowing I have him protecting me. Ever since my mother died, I've felt lonely and unprotected. My father, I love him I mean he's my father, but being King has made his heart harden to most emotions. My father and Anya have been so preoccupied with _"protecting"_ our people that they've forgotten that we are a family." Clarke paused taking a deep breath.

"My mother was always their settling any disputes between my sister and me, or calming our father down. Making sure he didn't make any rash decisions like one he made two days ago. I miss her Octavia…." Clarke whispered brokenly a few tears escaping her eyes.

Octavia scooted over next to her and hugged her tight. "It's ok Clarke; you got Bell and me now. We're your family now." Octavia whispered.

"Clarke? Baby you ok?" Bellamy was in front of the two girls his eyes wide with concern. Both the girls separated and looked at the man they both loved. Octavia gave her older brother a smile. "Yeah big bro. she's fine, we're just having some girl talk."

Bellamy looked over to Clarke for confirmation, she grinned at him her cheeks still damp from the tears that had fallen. "Yeah Bell, I'm fine. I'm great actually."

"You sure, I mean you were just crying…..?"

Clarke walked over to him and placed her hands on his biceps looking straight at him. "I'm fine Bell, it's just I cried because Octavia…. She said something that holds a lot of meaning to me now."

"What did you say O?" Bellamy asked glancing at his sister from behind Clarke's head.

"She said, that us three we're a family. That even though my mom is gone and my father banished me, I have you two now." Clarke said.

Bellamy's face brightened up with a huge smile, and brought her close to his chest caressing her hair. "She's right Princess, you're our family now….. Come over here O!" He gestured with his hand. Octavia walked closer to them and wrapped her arms around her older brother and Clarke.

"I can't believe you initiated a group hug Bell…. Are you ok?" Octavia teased placing her hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

"Can it O, this was a one-time thing." Bellamy said releasing the girls. Clarke couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Well if you will excuse us Octavia, Clarke and I have work to do." Bellamy announced.

"Yeah, let me just go get some ear plugs." Octavia teased. Clarke felt her cheeks warm up again, and she saw Bellamy give her sister a warning look, that only served as a way to get the spunky brunette to giggle.

"Before you leave…. Here are your rations. Clarke already ate." Octavia said still giggling, handing Bellamy his food. "Thanks O." Bellamy gave Octavia a small kiss to her cheek and walked up to the ladder.

"C'mon Clarke, the maps are up here."

"I'll see you later Octavia." Clarke smiled at Octavia and followed Bellamy up the ladder and into the second floor of their ship. When she got up there she looked around, there were seats all around with red ropes around them. There was a table in the far corner with a whole bunch of papers scattered all over.

Bellamy walked up to the table, placed his food down, and started searching around. She walked up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders watching him. All the sheets had pictures of the area drawn to point. She'd seen maps like those, from the history books that they had from Mount Weather. According to her ancestors map they resided in a state named Virginia, that was part of a country named the United States. She knew all about the country's history, it was something Clarke and her mother shared, the love of history from their ancestors.

"Ok I got this one, it's the best I've got, and it shows where we're at… I marked it when we got here and where Mount Weather is located. This is the map that my people drew up for us, when we came down here." Bellamy spoke handing Clarke the large piece of paper.

Clarke took the map and walked up to the table placing it on and patting it down so the creases could flatten down. She bent down looking over the map_; it was so detailed_, she thought. Even the river that she and Bellamy loved to go to at night was drawn in; she wondered how they got this map being up in space for nearly a century.

"If you're wondering where we got the map, I'm guessing it was a little suvinere they brought up after the last bomb went off." Bellamy spoke answering her silent question; sometimes it scared her how well he knew her. He must have seen her eyes bug out from the detail on the map and the curiosity in her eyes.

She felt Bellamy place his large hand on the small of her back; he leaned in looking over her shoulder. "So where do you think we can take everyone? We need somewhere far away from your father's territory and somewhere near a water source." Bellamy spoke.

Clarke scanned the map; she already had the lines of her father's territory line mapped out in her mind. As a kid, her father always told her and Anya that beyond the lines of their land was dangerous. She always believed him, but now she wondered if that held any truth. She scanned through the map racking over every little piece she could. Bellamy said near a water source, there was a river but to get there would take weeks, especially with at least a thousand men, women and children.

"Bell how many supplies can your camp gather in 28 days?" Clarke asked still looking over the map.

"A pretty significant amount I'd say enough for two months, why?" Bellamy asked behind her.

"Well Mount Weather is north of the camp; we need to head south away from my father's territory. The 12 tribes are aligned in a line making sort of a barrier for Mount Weather... now; there is a semi large body of water here." Clarke pointed to the body of water that seemed to be in between two bodies of land.

"You see here, the name of the body of water is there, it's called Chesapeake Bay. If we can go far enough South away from my father's border and reside to the lowest part of that Bay we _should_ be fine. If we go low enough we could hit close to Virginia Beach… here." Clarke paused again pointing at the water on the map. "I'm not going to lie though Bell, my people have never traveled that far I can't tell you what things we may face over there." Clarke said standing straight looking into Bellamy's dark eyes.

"It's worth a shot. If we stay here, we all die, the unknown is scary, but it has to be done. Finn is a great tracker I'm sure he can help us out. But why did you ask about the supplies? Is it a long way from here?"

"Yeah, it sort of is. You see here." Clarke pointed back to the map her finger running across an invisible line. "My father's territory along with the other 11 tribes ends here. That alone will take us at least a week to reach. Now I'm pointing the lowest part of the Bay that is at least another two weeks added. So It'd take us around a month to get down there with all the women and children. Bell we'd have to leave at least a week before the attack, so we can get far enough away that they won't be able to catch up to us."

Clarke paused again. "We need enough rations for the trip and enough to be able to get everyone settled."

Bellamy huffed out in frustration and dragged his large hand over his face. He sat down on one of the seats and bent his head down, his elbows on his knees. Clarke felt terrible there was so much weight on his shoulders. Just this morning the two of them alone felt euphoric, but now reality set in. She went over to Bellamy, he picked his head up and she sat on his lap. She started to massage his scalp and his neck.

There was so much tension there; she knew he was worried and that he carried the weight of his people on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Bell." Clarke whispered kissing the side of his head while still running her fingers through his soft hair.

Bellamy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Clarke. "Don't apologize Princess, you're helping me out more than you know. I just…. Jaha is counting on me there is so much crap and I feel like sometimes it's just too much to handle."

"I understand, but you know what? I bet your leader placed this on your shoulders because no matter how hard it is, he knows you are capable of doing great things. He knows you can handle it, hell your sister and I know you can handle it. And you're not alone Bellamy, I'm here."

Bellamy nuzzled his head in her neck hugging her closer. She wondered if he still felt pain on his arm where her father's guard had grabbed a knife and drove it across his forearm. "I don't know what I would do without you Princess." Bellamy's voice was muffled, his hot breath fanning her neck raising goose bumps on her flesh.

Clarke just continued to massage his shoulders and neck. "You won't ever have to find out. Let's just make sure everyone gets everything ready, we know where we're going. We just have to be prepared. We'll be alright Bell."

Bellamy picked his head up and looked at Clarke, really looked at her. His eyes held a mix of emotions from love, to admiration. "You're amazing you know that?" Bellamy whispered, looking down at her lips. He moved closer and their lips met in a heated dance. He brought her closer so she was now straddling him and her hands wove into his curly hair. His hands were everywhere, on her hips her thighs and her waist.

Things were getting hot and she could feel the now familiar feeling stirring in her belly. She could also feel Bellamy's reaction underneath her, she felt brave enough and she grinded her pelvis onto his, eliciting a throaty moan from Bellamy. He continued to kiss her passionately; he stuck his tongue out running it across her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth slightly and Bellamy's tongue started a heated battle against hers.

They were fighting for dominance and for once, it seemed like Bellamy was letting her be in charge. She moved her mouth from his only to run her lips down to his jaw line where she made a hot trail. She started to suck on his neck and kiss up behind his ear. Her hands were still in the back of his head softly scratching at his scalp making him moan.

She couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Bellamy. His hands were hot to the touch; he moved his hands under her shirt and made heated circles on her torso with his fingers. His hands moved up under her breasts and moved them higher until he was cupping one of them in his hand.

She let out a breathy moan on his neck and she unconsciously ground her heat onto his arousal. They were too far off in the heat of the moment.

"Hey guys…. woah-" Octavia yelled out. Both Bellamy and Clarke parted. Clarke quickly stood up brushing her hair and her shirt down, which had risen up due to Bellamy's wondering hands, and moved towards the table. Bellamy was wide eyed and still sat there looking completely dumbfounded.

"Uhhh, I can come back later if you guys want?" Octavia said inching down the ladder, they must have been so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear Octavia open up the latch to the door.

"Um no, it's ok we were uh, just taking a break." Clarke spoke, her face heating up.

"I'll say. What a hell of a break." Octavia muttered awkwardly. She climbed up the ladder and stepped into the second floor. Clarke looked over to Bellamy who was still wide eyed; Octavia followed her line of sight and started to giggle. Bellamy looked up at his younger sister and started laughing too.

Clarke just looked between the two and it got increasingly difficult being able to resist the laugh rising in her chest. The three of them after a few minutes had tears running down their faces, and hands clutching their stomachs.

"Wooo ok guys, anyways I came up here… well because I'm bored. No one has come into the med bay all day. So I came up here to see if I could give some input, but it seems like I walked in on Clarke's input if you know what I mean!" Octavia said giggling on the last part.

"O!" Bellamy yelled, trying to stifle a laugh.

Clarke couldn't help but continue to laugh along, as embarrassing as it was having Bellamy's little sister walk in on a very intimate situation, the laughing and lightheartedness was something she knew Bellamy needed at the moment. They'd need this in the upcoming weeks, they'd need lighthearted banter in order to keep sane.

"Ok, Octavia come here. I'll show you where we'll be going." Clarke motioned Octavia over to the table where she told her all the plans. She felt Bellamy walk behind the two standing in between her and Octavia.

"So Bell we're really doing this? We're leaving camp?" Octavia asked.

"Yea O, we are. We need to make sure somehow, our people survive, our knowledge. It's what we have to do." Bellamy sighed.

"Well, we're her Bell. Clarke and I are going to help you any way we can... Right Clarke?"

"Yeah she's right. You're not in this alone, let us carry some of the weight too Bellamy." Clarke declared. Bellamy took turns looking at Clarke and Octavia. "You girls know I love you more than anything right?"

"We know." Both Clarke and Octavia answered.

**Well there you have it folks! I hope yall liked this chapter, I hope yall liked the Octavia/Bellamy/Clarke dynamic. Clarke may have lost her family but she gained a new one with the Blakes! Anyways thanks for reading and I love yall. Don't forget to leave a review!:)**


End file.
